Crystals: Awakenings
by The Shadow Flamed Kyuubi
Summary: Life had been good for The Chipmunks in the weeks after being rescued from Ian. But when Simon finds a strange crystal in the attic. Everything they knew, begins to change...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and The Chipmunks, nor do I make any money whatsoever from writing and posting this fanfiction.**

**Prologue – An Eventful Beginning**

It had been an interesting three weeks for The Chipmunks. After they had been rescued from Ian Hawke by Dave, everything had immediately changed. Dave had pulled The Chipmunks out of the world tour Ian had planned, and gotten them some good medicine and rest for their poor voices. It had now been three weeks and their voices had finally recovered. Dave had been relieved and Alvin, Simon and Theodore had just been glad they could talk and sing once again.

Ian had gotten lawyers and they had already gone to court twice over whose rights it was to take care of The Chipmunks. It had only been after Alvin, Simon and Theodore had spoken at the court that Dave had finally been recognized as their true caretaker. The Chipmunks weren't sure but they had a suspicion that Dave was unhappy being recognized as caretaker, and not 'Dad' like they had all been calling him since he had rescued them.

Immediately after that court date Dave had begun disappearing from the house when he thought they were asleep and working on something. Though they were unsure what it was, they hoped whatever happened would be as good as Dave seemed to think it would be. Dave had also begun going out on dates with Claire and was getting her help with building a new garage. Dave told them he was moving his music stuff to the garage and changing the old music room into something they would love.

Today everyone was doing something different. Dave was out finalizing some things that he knew The Chipmunk's would love, Theodore was out shopping for food with Claire, Alvin was cleaning the living room and Simon was in the attic looking through old boxes. Dave had tasked him with finding the box that contained all the old toy clothing he had collected as a child. He was going to use it to help him make them more clothing just in case they didn't want to just wear the hoodies he had made them.

Simon, Alvin and Theodore all agreed though that even after they got more clothing they would probably wear their hoodies the most often, because they had been the first things Dave had made for them and they loved them because of it.

Simon sighed as he jumped out of another box of old clothing, pushing his glasses up onto his nose he slowly looked around the old dusty attic. As he walked towards another box, Simon couldn't help but think of what an interesting adjustment living with Dave as a Dad had been for all of them. After so long of just being by themselves it was hard to understand that someone wanted to take care of them. And that was all Dave wanted. He treated them like his children and helped them when they needed it.

Simon opened another box and jumped in, pushing his way through the clothing and random junk and sighing when he didn't find what he needed. He jumped out of the box and onto the floor. Looking into the large broken mirror beside him, Simon examined himself, brushing a little dust off his fur as he did so. His blue eyes seemed to shine in the dark light of the attic, his large black round framed glasses kept falling down his face, and though he had already brushed it off, a thin layer of dust still coated his dark golden fur that covered his entire body except for his chest and face that was a lighter shade.

Simon couldn't help but think of why he had agreed to looking for the clothing in the attic.

He had wanted to do something as far away from Alvin as possible. Not that he didn't love his brother, it was actually the opposite. He found himself having a difficult time being around Alvin lately. He was always uncomfortable and felt awkward around him. A long time ago he had discovered that he was not as straight as his brothers… he definitely swung for the other side and neither of his brothers nor Dave knew. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but be attracted to Alvin, and it scared him. Something like that was so illegal that it wasn't even funny but he just couldn't help it. He truly and deeply loved his brother and knew that he would likely never love another.

So he tried to stay as far away from Alvin as physically possible so that his brother would not discover the truth, and as long as he maintained his fights and arguments with his brother, Alvin would never think anything was going on.

Simon shook his head to clear the thoughts from it and moved towards the next box, only to stop as a flash of blue light caught his attention. Walking over towards the light he stared down at the ground in surprise. Sitting innocently on the ground was a small blue crystal that shined with a strange inner light hanging from the end of a silver chain. Looking at it closely Simon easily identified it as a Cavansite crystal. They were very rare and hard to come across because they were man-made.

Bending down Simon picked up the crystal in his paw and his eyes widened as a massive feeling of... something… filled his body. An unknown instinct guiding him, Simon clutched the crystal tightly and after a few seconds the feeling faded. Looking around in confusion Simon just shook his head and placed the strange crystal in his hoodie pocket. He would look at it more later.

Turning, Simon opened another box and continued his quest for the toy clothing, unaware of the chain of events he had just set into motion.

* * *

High atop the mountains, within an abandoned temple, two bright silver eyes suddenly snapped open. He couldn't have just felt what he thought he had. All of the crystals except his had been destroyed. None were left that could give off the signature he had just felt wash over him.

An eerie black light slowly filled the room, emanating from a small black obsidian crystal hanging around the still clouded figure's neck. Sighing, the silver-eyed figure climbed to his feet and started walking out of the room and down a large spiral staircase.

"They will come for him and those with him. Though I have hunted them nothing can truly destroy them… I can only hope I arrive before they murder everyone he holds dear or at least before they murder him," said the figure before vanishing in a tornado of strange black light.

* * *

Alvin examined his brown eyes in the shinning surface of the plate he was holding in front of him. He had washed it so well his dark golden fur and lighter face fur showed clearly in his reflection. Placing the cleaned plate on top of the others Alvin pulled his hoodie down a little trying to ignore the itching feeling in his fur. Sighing Alvin moved to continue cleaning.

It was always like this. Whenever he was away from Simon he would begin to itch and feel anxious, than start to panic. And it would only get worse the longer he was away form him. Something in Simon's wonderful scent kept him calm, but it wasn't like he could just tell Simon to stay with him. The last thing he needed was Simon finding out he was gay. That would just be another thing for his perfectly straight brother to argue with him about.

Shaking his head to clear it Alvin grabbed a dishcloth and scrubbed a small stain out of the floor. Throwing the now dirty cloth into the hamper Alvin moved to head into the living room when a strange feeling suddenly filled him to his very soul. Alvin fell to his knees and let out a scream of pain as he felt his shoulder rip open and blood begin pouring down his arm staining his fur red. The last thing Alvin saw before he passed out was a blue blur sliding to a stop in front of him and a voice shouting his name.

* * *

**Seconds Earlier**

Simon had finally found the box with clothing in it and was currently pushing it towards the attic stairs with all his might. It would have been helpful to go get Alvin to help him but he wasn't sure having Alvin up in the small dusty attic with just him was a good idea. Pushing the box a little more Simon sighed and slid down the edge of the box onto his butt. Wiping a bit of sweat off his furry forehead Simon took a couple of deep breaths.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Simon jumped to his feet and whipped his head around towards the attic stairs. That was Alvin's voice that was screaming. Dropping to all fours knowing he would be faster that way Simon scurried across the floor and down the stairs jumping across half of them. As he neared the location of Alvin's scream he pushed himself to his feet and slid to a stop right in front of a slowly slipping into unconsciousness Alvin, who was limply clutching his bleeding shoulder.

"Alvin! Don't fall asleep!" shouted Simon, worry filling his voice.

But it was too late, Alvin had already passed out. A coarse string of swearwords broke from Simon's mouth as he moved Alvin's hand aside and pushed both of his hands down hard on the large cut running through Alvin's shoulder. Seeing that the force of his hands wasn't doing much Simon let go and grabbed the bottom of his hoodie with his blood stained hands. In a surprising feat of strength, Simon ripped his hoodie apart, instantly creating a large string of blue cloth.

Simon quickly wrapped it around the wound and tied it off as tightly as he could. It would be able to apply more force than he could but it wouldn't last long. Climbing onto the counter Simon kicked the phone off its base and quickly dialed 911. The call was picked up immediately and a voice answered. In his worry for his brother Simon was unable to stop himself from speaking far to quickly, his words seemed to string together and he sounded nothing like he should have.

But thankfully the emergency responder on the other end was able to make out a few keywords, "Simon Seville...my brother Alvin...shoulder...tied a cloth...bleeding...help," that was obviously enough information for her and she immediately dispatched an ambulance to the call location.

...

After a few minutes of talking she was able to get Simon to calm down enough to talk to properly, and he quickly explained what he had done and what was happening. Dispatch watched her screen as she calmly instructed Simon on what to do. She was having a hard time though as her worry for the young chipmunk star Alvin almost stopping her from performing her duty.

A few minutes later the door burst open and two first response ambulance personnel ran into the house. Simon quickly got their attention and they rushed over to him. Their eyes widened as they realized exactly who they had been sent to help, but they quickly pushed their shock aside though and one of them scooped Alvin into his arms and rushed him to the ambulance, his years of practice immediately seeing the danger in the wound.

The other young man bent down to try and get closer to Simon's level. Touching Simon gently on the shoulder the man asked him if he needed to call anyone. Simon was able to push aside his panic for a few seconds and tell him Dave and then Claire's phone numbers. The young man nodded and quickly called them on his cell phone. A few minutes later he hung up and told Simon that they were on their way to the hospital and were going to meet them there. Simon nodded and jumped onto the man's outstretched hand, every part of his mind wondering...was Alvin going to be okay?

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

Dave, Claire, Simon and Theodore were sitting around a hospital bed in one of the after procedure rooms, Alvin was currently lying asleep on the large bed. The wound had needed to be sewn shut and so they had been required to put Alvin under while they did it. They had also had to shave the fur around the cut and now Alvin had a nice bald spot around the sewn wound on his shoulder.

Claire and Theodore, who had gone back to the house while Alvin was in surgery to put the grocery's away, had searched for what could have caused the wound, but they hadn't been able to find anything near where Alvin had been injured. It was almost as if the gash has just opened by itself. They had never been so confused before and even the medical personnel had been unable to determine what had caused the injury.

Simon jumped off Dave's shoulder and landed on the bed. Climbing up onto the pillow, he sat down above Alvin's sleeping face. He was so worried and all he wanted to do was hold Alvin until he woke up, but he had to restrain himself so no one would find out his secret. Plus Alvin would probably freak out if he woke up in his arms.

The door was pushed open and an elderly male doctor walked into the room, a clipboard held in his hands. He looked up at Dave and smiled reassuringly.

"Alvin is going to be fine. We cleaned and closed the wound so it should be fully healed in a couple of days. All he needs is to rest. You can take him home with you today… I've already discharged him."

"Thank you Doctor," said Dave, letting out a sigh of relief.

With that Dave gathered the still fast asleep Alvin in his arms and made his way out of the hospital and back home so his son could get some much needed rest.

* * *

Alvin leaned back and shifted slightly so his tail was hanging on the other side of the roof tile he was sitting on. Looking up into the sky, Alvin thought about everything that had changed since their tree had been cut down. It had all been so surreal to him. If asked months ago what he thought his life would be like, he would never have answered anything close to this.

He was part of a family, and though he had always had his brothers, there was something different being family with them and Dave. Dave hadn't stopped worrying about him the last few days since they got back from the hospital. He point blank refused to let Alvin out of his sight and didn't make him do anything except eat and rest. At first it had been awesome but now it was starting to get on his nerves. He even had to sneak out at night just to look at the stars.

Absently rubbing his shoulder Alvin wondered what exactly had happened to him. His fur was already growing back and the wound was barely visible, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad had caused the wound even though they had never found anything.

Hearing the clicking of thin nails against the roof tiles Alvin turned and looked behind him. Theodore was walking towards him with an upset look on his face. Once Theodore had sat down beside him, Alvin looked him in the eyes and keeping his expression neutral asked, "What's wrong Theo?"

"It's Dave, he's been acting strange lately and it's worrying me. What if he's decided he doesn't want us anymore?" questioned Theodore, the panic and worry in his voice cutting Alvin deeply.

Alvin pulled Theodore into a hug and patted him gently on the back before pushing him back and looking him directly in the eyes, "Theo, don't ever think that. Dave does love us and he does want us. Never doubt that."

Theodore nodded and a little of the worry and uneasiness disappeared from his eyes. Climbing to his feet, Alvin left Theodore alone on the roof and headed back down into the living room. He was surprised to find Dave sitting alone on the couch with a bundle of papers held tightly in his hands, and if Alvin understood the look on Dave's face he was worried about something.

Alvin climbed up onto the table and was surprised when Dave didn't even look up, "Hey Dave, you okay?" Alvin questioned.

Hearing Alvin's voice, Dave snapped out of the daze he was in almost instantly. He quickly put the papers face down on the couch beside him and cleared his throat with a quick small coff. "I have something to tell you and your brothers. Could you go get them for me," he said with a small smile.

Alvin nodded and jumped off the table. Running up to the roof Alvin caught Theodore's attention and told him to head down to the living room. Theodore nodded in understanding and stood to his feet. Alvin immediately left to go in search of Simon. Simon had been avoiding him a lot lately and Alvin was worried that Simon had figured out that he was gay and that he liked him.

Pushing a box out of the way, Alvin climbed onto the attic floor, quickly scanning the room for Simon. He wondered if he was even up here. Just as he turned to leave though, Simon jumped out of a box with a triumphant expression on his face. It was obvious to Alvin that Simon had found whatever he had been tasked with looking for. Immediately the faint itching and anxious feeling began to leave Alvin as Simon's scent filled his senses he pretty much instantly felt better.

"Simon, Dave wants us in the living room," Alvin said, quietly trying to ignore the warm feeling slowly flooding through his body.

Simon spun around with a strange pained expression on his face as he heard Alvin's voice. Quickly centring himself, Simon tried to push off the heat slowly spreading through his body.

"Okay, lets go," he said quickly before practically throwing himself down the ladder.

Alvin's face lost it's happy expression as the itching feeling filled him again and the warmth left his body. He didn't understand why Simon was acting so weird around him. A thought immediately filled Alvin's head… what if Simon had really found out he was gay and was sickened by it? Tears filled Alvin's eyes but he quickly wiped them away.

It would do no good to cry over someone he could never have...


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and The Chipmunks, nor do I make any money whatsoever from writing and posting this fanfiction.**

**Chapter 1 – Officially Family**

_Simon spun around with a strange pained expression on his face as he heard Alvin's voice. Quickly centring himself, Simon tried to push off the heat slowly spreading through his body._

"_Okay, lets go," he said quickly before practically throwing himself down the ladder._

_Alvin's face lost it's happy expression as the itching feeling filled him again and the warmth left his body. He didn't understand why Simon was acting so weird around him. A thought immediately filled Alvin's head… what if Simon had really found out he was gay and was sickened by it? Tears filled Alvin's eyes but he quickly wiped them away._

_It would do no good to cry over someone he could never have..._

*******************

Simon glanced over at Alvin and tried to listen as Dave explained exactly why he had been acting so strange lately. The hurt look on Alvin's face though, was eating him up inside. Simon tried to wonder what he could have done to upset Alvin, its not like he could have been upset by him leaving the attic so quickly. There had been no choice, if he had stayed with Alvin in the attic he would have done something he would have regretted.

"So I'm sorry I've been acting so weird, but getting everything sorted out for these papers has been really difficult," Dave said with an apologetic look on his face as he placed a small stack of papers down in front of each Chipmunk.

"Why would a few papers cause so many problems?" Theodore questioned innocently.

"Its what the papers represent that was difficult, I want you three to read and then sign the papers if you agree with what they say, I'll be in the old music room while you look at them," Dave said standing to his feet and leaving the room.

Simon, Alvin and Theodore immediately looked down and began to read the papers in front of them. Simon's eyes widened the fastest as he was the quickest reader. These were adoption papers. They stated that by signing them they agreed to be adopted as David Seville's children, legally gaining the last name Seville. As well as being subjected to the parenting of said David Seville rather than him just being their caretaker.

Simon knew that this would mean quite a few changes. But it wasn't like they didn't already think of Dave as their parent. Simon grabbed a pen off the table and quickly signed everywhere that was indicated, Alvin and Theodore doing so almost seconds after him. They both had ecstatic looks on their faces. Jumping to their feet the three young chipmunks ran into the old music room to tell Dave what they had decided. Running into the room they found themselves having to skid to a stop just as they entered. Looking around their eyes widened again and their jaws simultaneously dropped in surprise.

The music room had been completely stripped bare. The walls had been scrubbed clean of ink and marker. The old carpet had been pulled out. The windows had been removed, and the ceiling had been uncovered. All in all the room looked horrifying. But inside the room Dave sat calmly in the center of a pile of supplies.

"Hey Fellas, I know it looks like it's going to need a lot of work but I didn't think you guys would mind working on your new room together," Dave said with a grin.

"Our room?" Simon questioned in confusion.

Dave nodded and was quickly greeted with the happy laughs of three chipmunks before they launched themselves into his arms. Dave stumbled back a few steps but the smile remained firmly in place on his face. "So did you guys decided what to do about the papers?" Dave questioned trying but failing completely to hide the hope in his voice.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore didn't say anything as they silently handed Dave their papers. Dave closed his eyes as a sadness filled him. Tears threatened to fill his eyes and as he opened them to wipe the tears away he caught sight of a bit of blue ink through one of the pages. Dave quickly flipped the papers open and an even wider smile than before broke out across his face. They had all signed them, they were officially going to be his children.

Dave gently hugged all three of them before letting them climb up onto his shoulders. Now that they were going to be a family...they really had a room to get ready.

*******************

Theodore let out a deep breath as he slumped down on his newly constructed bed. It had been two weeks since they had started working on the room and they had gotten a lot done. The ceiling had been fixed and raised a little. The walls had been painted. The floor had been replaced and a beautiful fluffy carpet put down over top of it.

They had next started on the windows. New one way style windows had been put into the room and then they had started working on the beds. Each of them had been given their own bed with the same colors as the hoodies Dave had made for them. Speaking of hoodies, Dave had also made them all a few more pieces of clothing. They each now had a suit style top, a nighttime type top and another vest and tie combo. Theodore loved it of course, but then again he would likely enjoy anything Dave made for him.

Getting more comfy, Theodore couldn't stop himself from worrying about Alvin and Simon. They had been avoiding each other a lot lately. Theodore couldn't help but notice that it seemed to pain Simon to be in the same room as Alvin, and it seemed to pain Alvin to not be in the same room as Simon. Knowing it would only upset them if he pointed it out, Theodore had decided to keep his observations to himself, but he knew that Dave had noticed as well.

Speaking of his two brothers Theodore couldn't help but wonder where they were. Simon had left the room the second the beds had been finished and Alvin had instantly gotten depressed and wandered off somewhere in the house. Sitting up in his bed Theodore sighed, he had no idea what was going on between his brothers. He hadn't even heard them fight for the last three weeks.

Deciding he didn't want to even try and understand his brothers right now Theodore just lied back down. Putting his hands underneath his pillow Theodore breathed deeply and after a few seconds had fallen fast asleep.

*******************

Simon sat on one of the chairs in the backyard looking at the small blue crystal hanging from the silver chain in his hands. He still didn't know why this strange crystal seemed to glow, but whenever he took it out he always began to feel better. He couldn't help but think that maybe the crystal contained some type of mystical power. But his scientific mind refused to believe that, so instead he rationalized that it was probably some type of naturally occurring glowing rock.

Tomorrow they were going to put on a concert. It was going to be their comeback concert after the failed tour Ian had put them in, to show that they could still sing and that they were singing with Dave as their manager now, not Ian. He didn't know why but he couldn't help but think something was going to go wrong. After all, he could barely be in the same room as Alvin, how would he be able to sing and dance on stage with him?

Shaking his head Simon climbed down the leg of the chair and began to head back to the house. He would need to get a long sleep if he stood any chance of holding himself back from Alvin tomorrow. Pushing open the backdoor Simon walked into the house. Hopefully he would be able to control himself tomorrow, or everything he had worked so hard to hide from his family would be for nothing.

*******************

Alvin sat hunched over on a lone tile of the house. Tears slowly falling to the tile in front of him. How could he have been so stupid thinking Simon wouldn't be able to figure it out, because he obviously had. Now he couldn't even stand to be in the same room as him. Alvin choked back a sob, his heart felt like it had been ripped in two. At this point he doubted he would even be able to sing tomorrow.

How could he have thought Simon would accept him being gay after he found out? Plus, he couldn't even work up the courage to go and talk to Simon about it. Sighing Alvin brushed his tears away and stood to his feet. He would perform tomorrow. Maybe the crowd would be able to take his mind off Simon...though he doubted it.

*******************

Standing on the sidewalk across from the Seville house was a young man whose face was hidden by the shadows created from the moonlight. A long black cloak was wrapped around his body and flowed in an invisible wind. As he looked up and down the street and watched the movement inside the Seville house, his right hand never left its position under his cloak. It was firmly wrapped around a leather covered hilt.

"I'm already too late, there has already been a tainted in their household," said the young man. "It is gone for the moment but now that one has been here, more will come. It seems young Simon will be tested sooner than I originally believed."

Though he tried to remain emotionless the young man found it difficult not to just run into the house and protect them all. He had never thought he would ever find any others like him since his brothers. Wiping a tear from his eye the young man spun around, his cloak lifting in the wind to reveal just what exactly what he was holding. His hand was wrapped around a long metal handle that was covered in a dark brown leather, connected to it was a long curved black sheath.

*******************

Simon stood in front of the mirror as he pulled on a dark black shirt. He really didn't want to dress up for the concert but Dave told them that if they wore the same clothing all the time people would think he wasn't taking care of them. So Simon finished his new outfit by pulling on a long black jacket. Turning to leave Simon started walking backstage to see if his brothers were there yet but stopped as a blue flash caught his eyes.

Turning around Simon walked over to his hoodie where the flash had come from. It took him a few seconds to find just what had flashed and he was surprised to find the blue crystal in his pocket glowing brighter than it ever had before. Knowing that now was not the time to try and figure out the strange crystal Simon dropped it back into his hoodie pocket before spinning around and running backstage, all the while hoping he would be able to control himself around Alvin tonight.

Since Simon was running backstage, he failed to notice as a strange, nervous looking man creeped backstage into his dressing room. Looking back and forth in nervousness the man caught sight of the crystal and grinned a yellow toothed smile. Grabbing the crystal the man laughed quietly to himself before running out of the room, the crystal in his hand glowing brighter and brighter the entire time.

*******************

Alvin slowly messed with his jacket as he tried and failed not to panic. He loved singing but he wasn't sure if he would be able to with Simon acting the way he was. Would Simon even stay on the stage near him? Alvin couldn't help but wonder what would go wrong if Simon messed up everything just because he couldn't take it that Alvin was gay.

Shaking his head, Alvin took a few deep breaths before turning and nodding at Theodore, who smiled at him and pointed to the right. Alvin followed his gaze and came face to face with Simon who looked to be trying not to run away. A sadness immediately filled Alvin's eyes. Here it was, Simon was going to refuse to sing with him. But Alvin was soon proven wrong as Simon stepped forward, patted him on the shoulder, and then turned to stand beside him with a calm look on his face.

Alvin broke out into a grin and took a deep breath of Simon's scent. Instantly the itching faded away and a pleasant warmth filled his body. He had already decided he was going to use the time Simon was close to him as long as he could. Nodding at each other they turned and faced the curtain, they had four songs to sing with a break in between two of them, it would be an easy night. What could possibly go wrong...

*******************

Simon forced himself to remain beside Alvin without doing anything, the pain from not just jumping his brother was already starting to kill him. But as the curtains began to rise Simon could do nothing but smile and prepare himself. Hopefully he would survive the night without embarrassing himself.

Walking forward they all took deep breaths and then began to sing...

_Watch out cause here we come_

_It's been a while but we're back with style_

_So get set to have some fun_

_We'll bring you action and satisfaction_

_We're the chipmunks_

_C-H-I-P-M-U-N-K_

_We're the chipmunks_

_Guaranteed to brighten your day_

_When you feel like a laugh_

_Give us a call we'll give you a roll_

_And if you feel like a song_

_Tune in to us and sing right along_

_We're the chipmunks_

_Coming on stronger than ever before_

_We're the chipmunks_

_Alvin, Simon, Theodore_

Together they trailed off at the end of the song breathing heavily, Simon forced himself with all his might to try and breath through his mouth. If he breathed in Alvin's scent he wasn't sure what he would do. Standing so close to him had already caused his body to begin heating up. Taking a deep breath they bowed to the crowd, back flipped and began their next song.

_Gotta make a move to a town that's right for me,_

_Town to get me movin'_

_Keep me groovin' with some_

_energy._

_Well, I talk about it,_

_Talk about it_

_Talk about it_

_Talk about it_

_Talk about, _

_Talk about,_

_Talk about moving,_

_Gotta move on_

_Gotta move on_

_Gotta move on_

_oh, oh, yeah_

_Won't you take me to,_

_Funkytown?_

_Won't you take me to,_

_Funkytown?_

_Won't you take me to,_

_Funkytown?_

_Won't you take me to,_

_Funkytown?_

_Gotta make a move to a town that's right for me,_

_Town to get me movin'_

_Keep me groovin' with some_

_energy._

_Well, I talk about it,_

_Talk about it_

_Talk about it_

_Talk about it_

_Talk about, Talk about,_

_Talk about moving,_

_Gotta move on_

_Gotta move on_

_Gotta move on_

_oh, oh, yeah_

_Won't you take me to,_

_Funkytown_

_Won't you take me to,_

_Funkytown_

_Won't you take me to,_

_Funkytown_

_Won't you take me to,_

_Funkytown_

_Come on everybody,_

_shake it up and down,_

_lets get up, party on,_

_in the Funkytown,_

_put your hands up high,_

_now take it down low,_

_come on party people it's time to go!_

_oh, oh, yeah_

_Won't you take me to,_

_Funkytown?_

_Won't you take me to,_

_Funkytown?_

_Won't you take me to,_

_Funkytown?_

_Won't you take me to,_

_Funkytown?_

Taking a deep breath Alvin bowed as the crowd roared in happiness. It was obvious that even though it was an old song, all their fans still loved it. Though he was doing his best to not look at Simon, Alvin could clearly see how being on stage with him was causing Simon pain. Shaking his head Alvin grabbed a water and drank a few gulps. In a few minutes they would need to start their next song and after so long without singing, his voice was a little strained.

*******************

Silently standing against a wall at the back of the stadium he watched and scanned the crowd for any people who were tainted. The last thing he needed was Simon and his brothers being attacked in such a large crowd. Sighing, he found his gaze locking onto a man with a wide grin on his face and something held tight in his hand. Though he couldn't see it, he knew by the darkness surrounding the man that whatever it was couldn't be good.

Just what he needed, some stupid tainted human was going to expose everything in front of all these people. Letting out another sigh he pushed himself off the wall and started walking towards the man. Maybe he could deal with him before anything bad happened.

"I had hoped I could at least _meet_ Simon before he was attacked," said the young man with a frown.

*******************

Smiling at Theodore and then quickly nodding at Simon, who was not even meeting his eyes, Alvin stepped forward ready to take the lead in the next song. He hoped that, even with him singing it, the crowd would like it. Life is a Highway by Rascal Flatts was one of his favourite songs, and he hoped he would do it justice in front of this crowd.

_Life's like a road that you travel on_

_There's one day here and the next day gone_

_Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand_

_Sometimes you turn your back to the wind_

_There's a world outside every darkened door_

_Where blues won't haunt you anymore_

_Where the brave are free and lovers soar_

_Come ride with me to the distant shore_

_We won't hesitate to break down the garden gate_

_There's not much time left today_

_yyyeeeaaahhhh!!!!!_

_Life is a highway_

_I want to ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I want to drive it all night long_

_Through all these cities and all these towns_

_It's in my blood and it's all around_

_I love you now like I loved you then_

_This is the road and these are the hands_

_From Mozambique to those Memphis nights_

_The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights_

_Knock me down get back up again_

_You're in my blood I'm not a lonely man_

_There's no load I can't hold_

_Road so rough, this I know_

_I'll be there when the light comes in_

_Just tell 'em we're survivors_

_Life is a highway_

_I want to ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I want to drive it all night long_

_Life is a highway_

_I want to ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I want to drive it all night long_

_There was a distance between you and I_

_A misunderstanding once but now_

_We look it in the eye_

_There ain't no load that I can't hold_

_Road so rough, this I know_

_I'll be there when the light comes in_

_Tell 'em we're survivors_

_Life is a highway_

_I want to ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I want to drive it all night long_

_Life is a highway_

_I want to ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I want to drive it all night long_

_Life is a highway_

_I want to ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I want to drive it all night long_

Breathing deeply Alvin finished. If the cheering of the crowd was anything to go by he had obviously done the song justice. Just as they were about to begin the next song though a loud snapping noise caught his attention. Looking up, Alvin's eyes widened in horror as the scaffolding cords snapped and it began to fall towards the stage...


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and The Chipmunks, nor do I make any money whatsoever from writing and posting this fanfiction.**

**Chapter 2 – I Won't Back Down**

_Breathing deeply Alvin finished. If the cheering of the crowd was anything to go by he had obviously done the song justice. Just as they were about to begin the next song though a loud snapping noise caught his attention. Looking up, Alvin's eyes widened in horror as the scaffolding cords snapped and it began to fall towards the stage..._

*******************

Dave who had heard the noise rushed in from offstage. Looking up his eyes widened in shock at the sight of the scaffolding falling through the air. It took him only a second to figure out just what the scaffolding was falling towards and he found himself frozen in horror. The scaffolding was going to crush his boys! Looking across the stage Dave prayed his sons had already started to move, but they were just standing there watching the scaffolding fall towards themselves. Knowing he had no chance of getting to them in time Dave did the only thing he could think of. He screamed.

"AAAALLLLVVVVIIIINNNN!!!!!!"

Alvin immediately snapped out of his daze as the sound of Dave's voice reached his ears. Grabbing Theodore by the arm he moved to grab Simon and throw them both out of harms way. But as he turned towards Simon he only got to see a small grin before he felt himself flying through the air. Crashing into the ground with Theodore beside him he looked up in shock at Simon. Simon had seen what he was going to do, and in an impressive display of strength had thrown him and Theodore out of the way instead.

Simon smiled gently at Alvin and Theodore and then looked up. The scaffolding crashed down and a massive cloud of sparks, wooden stage splinters, and dust flew through the air. Alvin's voice filled the air as his shout of pain echoed through the stadium, "SIMON! NOOOOOOOO!"

As the dust and wooden splinters settled on the ground and the sparks cleared out of the air, Alvin was the first to start moving. Rushing forward, Alvin ran through the last of the dust and stopped in pure shock. The scaffolding hadn't hit the stage. Crouching on one knee under the scaffolding was a young man with bright silver eyes wearing a long black cloak. It seemed the force of him stopping the scaffolding had caused the stage under him to crack, sending dust and wood splinters into the air.

Alvin looked up at the scaffolding and saw that it was all bent and the lights on it were broken. Alvin assumed the sudden stop had caused them to break, and send sparks into the air. The mystery now solved, Alvin brought his attention to finding Simon, looking towards the ground his eyes widened once again in horror. The ground was covered in spots of blood! But as more spots dripped to the ground Alvin found himself once again looking up at the young man. It was then that Alvin noticed the rips in the young man's cloak and the blood flowing from the wounds he could see.

Alvin found himself wondering how in the world this young man was holding up the scaffolding, but as a cough reached his ears he suddenly didn't care.

Scurrying forward Alvin latched his claws into the ground and came to an instant stop in front of a curled up Simon. It was obvious he had attempted to curl into a ball hoping the scaffolding would miss him. Ignoring the fact that Simon had been refusing to touch him Alvin grabbed his shoulder dragging his brother to his feet. Forcing himself to ignore the heat that instantly spread through his body and the pleasant feeling filling him, Alvin began to shake Simon until he opened his eyes.

After a few seconds Simon's eyes slowly started to open. Alvin's eyes widened in happiness and ignoring the fact Simon had been staying away from him pulled his brother into a tight hug. Simon's eyes snapped open all the way as a burning heat and desire filled his body, struggling he forced them to the side. Wrapping his arms around Alvin, Simon hugged him back just as tightly. They were both alive, thank god.

"I'm glad you're okay, but if you could please move... NOW!" the young man shouted with a grin, his silver eyes shinning in the dim light.

Alvin and Simon looked up at the young man and then down at the ground below him. Their eyes widened as they saw the stage crack a bit more and blood splatter to the ground. Realizing that holding the scaffolding wasn't easy for this young man, wounded as he was, they looked back into each others eyes.

Simon instantly found himself blushing and quickly released Alvin before rushing out of the way. Alvin glared at the young man a little and then hurried after Simon. Alvin's thoughts were a mess as he climbed into Dave's arms beside Simon and Theodore. Simon had hugged him back, did that mean he didn't hate him? Alvin found himself even more confused by his brother than normal, sighing he curled deeper into Dave's arms.

The young man nodded in satisfaction before his eyes and something around his neck suddenly glowed. The next second the scaffolding was on the ground behind him, having been moved like an old piece of paper being thrown out. The young man groaned as he stretched a little, his muscles cracking as he did so.

"How can I ever thank you?" Dave said his voice filled with so much happiness that it made the chipmunk's hearts soar with joy.

"Think nothing of it," the young man replied with a small smile.

*******************

In the crowd everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The Chipmunks were unharmed even if the stage was a little damaged. Deep in the crowd though, a man snarled and clenched the blue crystal he had stolen from one of the foolish chipmunk's dressing room in his hand. Doing as his master had told him he began to mutter silently to himself.

Slowly his appearance began to change. First his skin turned a sickly black and his hands became claws. Than his eyes began to glow a sickly blackish yellow. Laughing insanely to himself the man smiled. He would complete the mission his master had given him, even if he had to kill anyone he came across to do it.

Mumbling to himself the man rushed to the side exit, pushing through the crowd hoping none of them would catch a good look at him. Stopping in front of the guard, he took a small step forward and slid his claws deep into the guard's stomach. Pushing the door open he didn't even look back as the guard dropped to the ground dead.

Slowly walking through the twisting hallways the man finally found himself outside of the entrance to backstage. Stepping forward he slaughtered the guard almost carelessly and roughly pushed the door open. As he entered the room, he made his way towards the curtains and standing behind them, he prepared himself. It was simple, thought the man as he flexed his new claws. All he had to do was kill Dave and his Chipmunk sons.

His master would be so pleased with him...

*******************

Simon climbed up onto Dave's shoulder to try and get as far away from Alvin as possible. His body was still filled with the strange heated desire he got whenever he was close to his brother. If he hadn't hugged his brother he would be fine, but he was so warm his face felt like a miniature sun.

"Could you at least tell us your name then?" Simon questioned trying to get his mind on anything but what he had done to Alvin.

"You may call me Aaron," Aaron said nodding at Simon.

Alvin, Theodore and Dave nodded at Aaron. None of them could say anything but they all knew they would never be able to repay him for saving Simon. What they couldn't believe though was that this, by what he looked, fifteen year old had done it without wanting thanks. That he had even been able to do it at all was a miracle. That scaffolding must have weighed more than any of them could think of.

Aaron's eyes suddenly widened in horror as he sensed a massive pulse of crystal energy mixed with taint coming from the crowd. Not even needing to look he sensed the taint moving through the hallways until it came to a stop in backstage, right behind him. Frowning as he thought about how a tainted could have gotten a crystal he looked at Simon and his eyes widened. He couldn't feel any crystal energy around Simon, that meant Simon wasn't carrying his crystal.

"I will take my leave, keep up the good work Chipmunks," Aaron said before spinning on the spot and heading through the curtain to backstage.

He needed to deal with this... now...

*******************

The crowd burst into applause as Aaron walked through the curtains and off the stage. They were relived that he had saved The Chipmunks, but they just wanted the concert to continue. After a few seconds they started clapping and cheering waiting for Alvin and his brothers to start their final song. They hoped that The Chipmunk's wouldn't let almost being killed stop them from giving a great performance.

On the stage Alvin jumped off Dave's shoulder and walked forward until he stood in the center of the stage. Dave lowered Simon and Theodore to the ground before reluctantly walking off to the side. Alvin, Simon and Theodore all looked at each other and nodded, by some unknown communication they all instantly agreed on a change of their prepared song.

Taking a deep breath, they all began to sing...

*******************

Aaron walked through the curtain and immediately slammed his fist into the stomach of the man standing there. The man stumbled a few steps back before recovering. Growling, the man crouched low to the ground, his clawed hands scratching into the floor as he snarled. Aaron stared at the man and knew it was already too late. This was a man no longer. Already the darkness had overtaken him and soon he would lose everything that he was.

Aaron reached into his cloak and wrapped his hand around the hilt on his right side. The Tainted snarled and hurled itself forward through the air. Aaron in one fluid motion pulled the weapon hidden inside its sheath out into the open. It gleamed in the dim light as it slashed through the air, a silver trail following after it. Aaron tried not to flinch or hesitate as his silver curved blade cut through The Tainted's arm sending black blood flying to the ground. Spinning out of the way he dodged The Tainted's claws and held his sword up in front of him.

The Tainted snarled and a hissing sound filled the air, Aaron watched with a frown as The Tainted's wound healed. Aaron's frown deepened when he saw a blue crystal hanging from one of The Tainted's claws. Instantly recognizing the signature of Simon's crystal, Aaron found himself swearing silently in his head. It seemed Simon would need to be taught the importance of never leaving his crystal behind.

The Tainted snarled and his claws lengthened as the crystal glowed brightly.

Aaron just sighed and held up his sword. It seemed Shade would be getting some time out sooner than they had both thought...

*******************

_Well I won't back down_

_No I won't back down_

_You can stand me up at the gates of hell_

_But I won't back down_

_No I'll stand my ground, won't be turned around_

_And I'll keep this world from draggin me down_

_gonna stand my ground_

_... and I won't back down_

Unaware of the events happening just behind him Alvin and his brothers continued to sing. But Simon had a sinking feeling in his stomach that something bad was happening. He assumed it was just because he was so close to Alvin.

Boy was he wrong...

*******************

_(I won't back down...)_

_Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out_

_(and I won't back down...)_

_hey I will stand my ground_

_and I won't back down_

Shade dodged another claw and slashed out with his sword laughing wickedly as it cut deeply into The Tainted's arm. Smiling he slashed again and again, ignoring Aaron's voice as he told him not to overdue it. Shade didn't care, he was too happy to finally be getting some action. He was always locked away, hidden from the world.

The Tainted snarled and launched itself forward once again.

Spinning, Shade brought his sword down and through The Tainted's wrist. Ignoring the sound of the clawed hand as it dropped to the ground and the black blood as it flew from The Tainted's now hand-less arm. Instead he continued slashing and striking furiously with the same wicked smile never leaving his face.

This was so much fun...

*******************

_Well I know what's right, I got just one life_

_in a world that keeps on pushin me around_

_but I'll stand my ground_

_...and I won't back down_

_(I won't back down...)_

_Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out_

_(and I won't back down...)_

_hey I will stand my ground_

_(I won't back down)_

_and I won't back down..._

Simon took a deep breath and smiled at the crowd as they continued singing. This was getting to be insane. Every time he frickin' breathed he got more and more of Alvin's scent. Sighing Simon tried his best to ignore the heat practically radiating through his body as he continued to sing alongside his brothers.

_(I won't back down...)_

_Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out_

_(I won't back down)_

_hey I won't back down_

_(and I won't back down)_

_hey baby, there ain't no easy way out_

_(and I won't back down)_

_hey I will stand my ground_

_(and I won't back down)_

_and I won't back down_

_(I won't back down)_

*******************

_No I won't back down..._

Shade pulled his sword out of The Tainted's stomach with a sickening sound and returned it to it's sheath on his waist. Smiling he picked up the crystal from the floor just before The Tainted's body burst into flames and than turned to ash. Grinning, Shade decided that Aaron could have control now that all the fun was over with. Smiling he shut his pitch black eyes.

Seconds later Aaron opened his silver eyes and looked around the room with a frown. There was black blood and sword marks everywhere. Sighing Aaron walked into Simon's dressing room and dropped the crystal back into Simon's hoodie pocket. Smiling slightly, he wondered if Simon would even notice it had been gone...

*******************

Meanwhile on the stage Alvin, Simon and Theodore bowed one last time before heading back behind the curtain to backstage. Immediately after walking through the curtains though they all stopped in shock. What in the world had happened back here? There where weird black stains all over everything. Looking closely at the box to his side Simon's eyes widened in confusion. There was quite a few thin perfect cuts though it. Looking around he noticed the cuts were everywhere around the room.

Simon looked down at the ground in front of himself and frowned. The ground was covered in ash and there was a large burn mark on the floor underneath all of it. Bending down to gather some ash Simon stopped as a weird feeling filled him. Practically springing into an upright position Simon backed as far away from the ash as he could.

Dave chose that moment to walk into the room. He too stopped in shock and looked back and forth around the room. "What happened back here?" Dave questioned looking down and glaring at each of his sons.

Alvin in particular got the longest glare.

"We have no idea," said Alvin with an 'how in the world could you think I did this' look on his face.

"He is correct, the backstage was like this when we got here," Simon said sticking up for Alvin.

Dave nodded and told them just not to worry about it. Whatever had happened was already over and they obviously couldn't do anything about it. Dave told them they should go and change out of their performing clothes so they could head home.

Deciding it was best to agree with Dave they all nodded and headed to their dressing rooms...

*******************

Theodore pulled off his black jacket and let it fall to the ground beside him. Looking in the mirror Theodore smiled and pulled off his green shirt revealing his damp dark golden fur. It was like that every time they performed, afterwards he would undress and find out he had sweat so much it literally sank into his fur.

Grabbing a towel off the stand Theodore dried himself as well as he could before pulling his hoodie back on. It had been a good concert and other than the scaffolding falling he would love to do it again.

*******************

Alvin pulled off his black jacket and hung it on the stand to his right. It had been a wonderful concert except for the scaffolding falling and he had really enjoyed himself. He had been able to breath in Simon's scent all night and because they danced and sang so close to each other he felt wonderful and full of energy. Smiling he pulled off his red shirt and tossed it onto a hook beside his jacket.

He had glanced at Simon a few times during the concert and he seemed to be okay dancing with him. Which meant that maybe Simon didn't hate him as much as he thought, and then there had been that hug. Sighing, Alvin pulled on his hoodie and put his jacket and shirt in his bag, throwing his bag onto his back Alvin started heading out of the room.

He was too tired to think of what Simon thought about him...

*******************

Simon pulled on his hoodie and looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn't help but let out a sigh. What was wrong with him? First he avoided Alvin at all cost and than he just randomly hugged him. What in the world was wrong with him? It had felt so good with Alvin in his arms, his scent filling his nose as they stood comfortable together. It was killing him to be with Alvin and now it was killing him to be away from him.

Letting out another sigh Simon placed his hands into his hoodie pocket and let out a little gasp when he felt something cold with his paw. It took him a few seconds to figure out what it was but when he did he grabbed hold of it and pulled it out of his pocket. He found he couldn't rip his eyes away from the crystal hanging from the silver chain in his paw. It's glowing had seemingly returned to normal and again he found himself filled with happiness as he stared into it.

Deciding that he might as well put it on Simon hung the silver chain around his neck and let the crystal fall against his hoodie. Instantly he found himself unable to breath. Falling to his knees Simon gasped for air.

But none came.

Simon found himself slowly fading from consciousness as an aura of blue light surrounded him. Simon found the room getting darker and darker, even though the light around him was getting brighter and brighter.

Than just as suddenly as it had come it disappeared. The second the aura was fully gone Simon found he could breath again. Taking in a deep breath of air Simon breathed a sigh of relief, he was okay.

Simon then immediately tried to remove the necklace and was surprised to find he couldn't get the chain to lift over his head. What in the world was going on? Looking at the crystal Simon was surprised to find it was no longer glowing. He found himself even more confused than before. Deciding he would worry about his new permanent necklace later Simon headed out of the room. Hopefully no one would notice.

As he walked out of the room Simon failed to notice as one of the shadows on the wall disappeared and Aaron stepped into the light. He watched as Simon shut the door without looking behind him and sighed.

There was no going back now, it had truly begun.

Again...

*******************


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and The Chipmunks, nor do I make any money whatsoever from writing and posting this fanfiction.**

**Chapter 3 – Interactions**

_As he walked out of the room Simon failed to notice as one of the shadows on the wall disappeared and Aaron stepped into the light. He watched as Simon shut the door without looking behind him and sighed._

_There was no going back now, it had truly begun._

_Again..._

*******************

Alvin let out a sigh of frustration and looked down towards the ground below him. Once again he found himself sitting on the roof alone, thinking about things. Everyone else was asleep, but even though he was tired his head was too full of thoughts for him to sleep. His thoughts were so chaotic it was a wonder that his head hadn't exploded yet.

What did Simon really think of him? Did Simon know he was gay? Did Simon care that he was gay? Did Simon hate him now? Was Simon regretting hugging him at the concert?

Those were just a few of the questions floating around his head. Sighing Alvin couldn't help but notice that every single one of his thoughts was about Simon. Absently he scratched his shoulder where he had been wounded. It felt like that had happened so long ago but his fur still hadn't grown back completely. Scanning the row of houses, Alvin's eyes widened in surprise and he squinted to get a clearer look. There was someone standing across the street watching the house.

Alvin stood to go and get Dave only to stop in surprise. The figure that had been standing there not a second ago, was gone. Looking confused Alvin found himself scratching his head. There had been someone there, he was sure of it. Suddenly he frowned. It seemed that his high from being with Simon for so long at the concert was going away.

He knew this for one simple reason. The itching was coming back...

*******************

Lying on his bed Simon found himself staring blankly at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, his head was so full of thoughts he couldn't empty it long enough to fall asleep. He was worried, worried that Alvin would figure it out soon. His constantly leaving the room, refusing to touch him, refusing to breath around him. It hadn't gone unnoticed by him that Alvin still hadn't come to bed, and he couldn't help himself wondering why.

Letting out a frustrated groan Simon put his paws behind his head. He needed a new plan, because obviously what he was doing wasn't working any longer. Climbing out of bed Simon slowly and quietly made his way across the room, careful to not wake Theodore from his slumber. Pushing the door open he walked out of the room and into the living room, only to stop in surprise and quickly take a step back into the bedroom. Alvin was sitting on the couch. When had he gotten there?

"You can come out now Simon," Alvin said quietly.

Simon exited the bedroom once again and stepped into the dim light of the living room. Walking towards the window Simon stood beside it and breathed freely. As long as he was by the window he would get fresh air and not Alvin's scent. Looking over at Alvin he found him still sitting on the couch and staring in the opposite direction out the room's second window.

"What are you still doing up Alvin? And how did you know I was there?" Simon found himself questioning without thinking about it.

"It's simple, I'm up for the same reason as you," Alvin said without turning to face Simon.

"And that is?" Simon prompted as he struggled to contain his desire.

It had been getting harder and harder for him to be in the same room as his brother. It had all started so simple. Blushes in Alvin's presence, thoughts and feelings, heat coursing through his body, and than finally it had reached this point. Pure unrestrained desire, he WANTED his brother. It became even more apparent to Simon at that moment that if he didn't do something soon to curb his feelings. He wouldn't be able to hide it any longer.

"To think of course," Alvin said lightly.

Simon snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Alvin's voice and quickly concentrated on the conversation.

"You! Thinking?" Simon exclaimed with a small grin. "That is interesting, but you still didn't answer the rest of my question."

"It's your footsteps. You walk softly with your feet barely touching the floor," said Alvin turning to look at Simon.

Simon's eyes widened in surprise. Alvin could tell it was him just by the sound of him walking? That was insane. Simon took a deep breath to try and clear his head, only to instantly regret it as Alvin's scent filled his nose. His body heated up and instantly Simon's desire heightened to an all time high as he found the air become very heavy and he knew instantly…

He was about to do something he would regret...

*******************

Alvin stood facing Simon calmly after having told him how he knew it was him. The confused and incredulous look on Simon's face caught him slightly off guard, but he found it funny as well. He watched, wondering what Simon was going to do when he saw him take in a deep breath. Alvin wasn't sure what happened next but Simon suddenly got a strange look in his eyes.

Simon stumbled a few steps forward, and Alvin found himself taking a few back in confusion. Then he found himself looking into Simon's eyes and his own widened in surprise. That look in Simon's eyes… he recognized it.

That was the look he got whenever he was about to do something without thinking about it.

*******************

Dave yawned and walked out of the garage. He had been up for hours working on a new song for the boys and he had finally decided to get some rest. Walking across the lawn Dave pushed open the door to the house and walked inside. Closing the door behind him, he didn't notice as a shadow across the street moved.

Walking into the living room though he was surprised to see Simon and Alvin just staring at each other. He stood in the same spot for a few minutes watching as Alvin stood stock still and Simon continued leaning forward. Clearing his throat to get their attention, Dave watched as Alvin and Simon jumped with fright into the air.

"Shouldn't you two be in bed?" Dave questioned with a stern stare.

Alvin and Simon immediately started sputtering excuses and Dave grinned good naturally before sending them both off to bed. Watching them scurry to their room he let out a loud yawn.

He should get some sleep too…

*******************

The next morning Simon awoke to the smell of waffles floating into the room. Blinking a few times, the chipmunk yawned and slowly climbed out of bed. Rubbing his eyes he wandered over to the single dresser they all shared, pulled out a clean hoodie and pulled it on. Yawning once again Simon slowly made his way out of the room and into the living room.

Walking through the living room, he made his way into the kitchen and stopped instantly at the sight of Alvin sitting at the table. Simon couldn't help but notice how Alvin was sitting and eating as if nothing had happened last night. Simon found himself blushing as he remembered everything that _had_ happened last night. He couldn't believe he had almost kissed Alvin. Of everything not to do, he had almost done the worse.

Sitting down at the table Simon focused on his plate and began to eat. As long as he didn't look up at Alvin, he wouldn't blush again. As long as he didn't breath in Alvin's scent, he would be okay. Simon sighed as he took another bite of his waffle. So many things he couldn't do. He was starting to think that it might be easier to just tell Alvin and get it out in the open just in case he did something stupid again.

Finishing his waffle before even Alvin or Theodore, he stood up from the table, dropped his dishes in the sink and practically ran from the room. With a deep breath Simon headed to the only place in the entire house Alvin was unlikely to come...

*******************

Alvin watched Simon leave in silence. Sighing, he didn't even bother to hide the tears that started to fall from his eyes. He had thought after last night that Simon might at least stay and talk with him. Sniffling and wiping his tears away Alvin climbed to his feet and left the kitchen.

He needed to do some serious thinking...

*******************

Theodore watched as Alvin left the room and found himself becoming frustrated as well. The stress between his brothers had obviously gotten worse for some reason, but he couldn't think of anything that could have caused it. Reaching across the table Theodore grabbed Alvin's dish and ate the rest of his brother's waffle. Standing up, Theodore cleaned the table off and quickly did the dishes. Dave was going to be gone all day and the last thing he needed was to come home to a dirty house.

Walking out of the kitchen, Theodore made his way to the bedroom. He pushed the door open Theodore started to walk in, only to stop as he caught sight of Alvin sitting on his bed. A soft sobbing reached Theodore's ears and his eyes widened in surprise. Alvin was crying! That was the breaking point for Theodore.

Spinning around Theodore followed the distinct scent of Simon until he found himself in front of the stairs to the attic. Quickly heading up them he walked into the main empty area of the attic and found his jaw dropping in shock. Sitting in the middle of the room was Simon, but that wasn't what surprised him.

No, what really shocked him was far simpler, Simon...was glowing...

*******************

**5 Minutes Earlier**

Simon sat down cross-legged on the floor and took a deep breath. Reaching into his hoodie he slowly pulled the silver chain until the small blue crystal came out from under it. He had decided this morning to wear it under his hoodie so his brothers and Dave wouldn't see it. The last thing he needed was them asking him to take it off since he couldn't. Simon was surprised to find that when he looked at the crystal again, it was glowing faintly.

With a confused expression on his face Simon started to carefully examine the crystal. He needed to find out just what it was and what in the world it could do. Clenching the crystal in his hands Simon took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had read a few books on 'mystical' objects and the person always suggested meditation to bring out an object's true power.

Taking another deep breath, he began to breath in and out calmly. After a few seconds Simon felt the crystal beginning to heat up in his hands. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to find the crystal glowing brighter than it had moments ago. Taking another deep breath Simon continued to breath in and out, this time with his eyes open. He was surprised to discover that each time he breathed in the light in the crystal would dim a little. Then each time he breathed out the light would come back stronger than it had been before.

Continuing his breathing Simon looked closely at the crystal in his hands. What in the world was it? Sighing, he closed his eyes and focused on the crystal, trying something he knew wouldn't work. He latched onto the warmth in his hands, and pulled. Instantly Simon was forced to open his eyes. He was shocked to find the light in the crystal had disappeared again. But perhaps he was more shocked by the fact the light was now surrounded his body. It kind of looked like his fur was... glowing.

"Simon, what's going on?"

Simon's concentration snapped and a massive storm of blue lights whipped around the room for a few seconds before disappearing. Standing up quickly, Simon spun round towards whoever had spoken. Catching sight of Theodore he let out a happy sigh of relief. At least it wasn't Alvin.

"Oh, hi Theodore, um I was just, you see it was, it's really," Simon found himself stuttering unable to explain anything. Rubbing his eyes Simon sat back down and motioned with his hand for Theodore to come and sit with him.

He would try and explain as best he could...

*******************

Theodore walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He couldn't believe some of the things Simon had told him. But what really shocked him was how little Simon seemed to know. Trying not to sigh, Theodore opened the fridge and began to get a snack. It hadn't gone unnoticed how little Simon had said when asked about Alvin or how every time he mentioned Alvin the conversation would be turned aside.

If they didn't get together soon Theodore would have no choice but to get them together himself. After all, how hard could it be to get two people in love with each other to admit it?

Theodore would never regret anything as much as he would those thoughts...

*******************

Simon watched Theodore walk down the stairs to the main floor of the house and let out a deep frustrated but happy breath of relief. It had taken him two hours to try and explain everything he knew to Theodore. It wasn't that he knew so much it took him forever to explain it… no, it was Theodore kept asking questions that he had no idea how to answer. Simon found himself feeling even more confused. Everything Theodore had asked had been reasonable.

It worried Simon somewhat that he knew so little about the strange crystal that he could not remove from around his neck. Sighing, Simon climbed to his feet and started heading back to the main floor. He had spent enough time up here. Taking a step down the stairs Simon's eyes widened and he let out a small yell as he slipped and started falling through the air. Simon gasped in pain as he fell onto something soft and fluffy.

Forcing his eyes open through the pain, Simon found himself blushing hard. He was lying on top of an also blushing Alvin. Pushing himself up Simon tried to stand only to start to collapse again as a sharp pain flew up from his ankle.

"AGH!" Simon exclaimed as Alvin caught him before he could hit the ground again.

"Si, whats wrong?" Alvin questioned.

"I think my ankle's broken," muttered Simon quietly as he struggled to contain his blush.

Alvin nodded and lifted Simon up so he was supporting his weight. Simon and Alvin slowly made their way through the hallway and towards the living room, Dave wasn't home and Alvin didn't want to call the hospital unless they absolutely needed to. Simon found himself just nodding in agreement to Alvin's as he spoke, the heat radiating through his body making his mind focus only on Alvin.

Alvin gently placed Simon down on the couch and turned to go get some ice. As soon as Alvin had left the room Simon came to his senses. Shaking his head to clear it, Simon adjusted himself and blushed heavily. Quickly throwing a blanket over his waist Simon tried to act naturally as Alvin came back into the room with a bag of ice.

The last thing Simon needed at this moment, was Alvin to see how aroused he had become with his brother's body flush against his...

*******************

Aaron wandered silently across the Seville's lawn as he moved towards the front door. Knocking on the door a few times, he waited for someone to come open it. After a few minutes Aaron found himself frowning. Were they just not going to answer the door? With a frown, he knocked again. He knew that at least Simon was in the house. He had felt all the crystal energy flying around the upper level of the house just a few hours earlier.

After waiting a few more minutes Aaron grew tired. It was obvious they weren't going to answer the door… they must have been home alone or something. Though his senses were strong, something was clouding them today but he couldn't tell who other than Simon was in the house and it worried him.

"Simon, I know you're in there. Please open the door, it's Aaron," Aaron said quietly as to not draw attention to himself.

A few seconds later the door swung open and Aaron found himself staring at Alvin. Alvin looked at him for a few seconds before realizing who he was and smiling.

"Hey Aaron, how can I help you?" questioned Alvin

"Please give this to Simon for me," Aaron said with a smile as he handed a small, old and dusty chipmunk sized book to Alvin.

With his task complete Aaron spun around and walked away without another word...

*******************

Alvin wandered into the living room with a confused expression on his face. Why in the world had Aaron come from who knows where, just to get a book to Simon? And why was the book chipmunk sized? But stopping in front of Simon he did as he had been asked. Simon too looked at the book in confusion for a few seconds before looking up at Alvin and raising his eyebrow in question.

"Aaron was here, he told me to give it to you," Alvin said before walking across the room and sitting down in a chair in front of the TV.

Simon looked at the book for a few seconds before looking up at Alvin. Being in the room with him was slowly driving him crazy. His body felt like it was on fire and he was still... well, still aroused. Breathing deeply, Simon decided he had nothing better to do, and maybe the book would take his mind off Alvin. It was very old looking and bound by string. The front and back was made of a hard leather and the pages looked to be parchment.

He flipped open to the first page:

_Dear Reader,_

_If you are reading this journal then my worst fear has come true. I have failed to destroy all the Lunarium Crystals and you now have one in your possession._

_Lunarium is the glowing energy seen inside the crystal. It is highly unstable and likely more powerful than anything known on earth. This journal contains all of the techniques and methods I used to learn how to control the powerful Lunarium within my own crystal. It also contains the powers I was able to use with my crystal. _

_Though not everything in here will work for you, most of it will. You see every crystal is different and each one needs to be handled a different way. If I am dead, then this journal will be your only guide._

_But if I still live. Ask me for help and I shall do all I can to prepare you for the dangers that lie in your future._

_Good Luck,_

_Aaron, Wielder of Obsidian_

*******************


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and The Chipmunks, nor do I make any money whatsoever from writing and posting this fanfiction.**

**Chapter 4 – Lessons**

_But if I still live. Ask me for help and I shall do all I can to prepare you for the dangers that lie in your future._

_Good Luck,_

_Aaron, Wielder of Obsidian_

*******************

Simon looked up from the page in wonder. This journal looked to be over a thousand years old. It's pages were made of parchment for heaven's sake. There was no way that the Aaron who wrote this journal could be the Aaron they had met at their concert. Sighing Simon rubbed his forehead and wondered what he should do. Should he find and ask Aaron if it was true? Or should he just start reading the book?

Deciding that, even if it was only a small chance of it being possible, he needed to talk to Aaron first, Simon closed the book and put it down on the couch beside him. Shifting slightly he tried not to wince as a massive pulse of pain raced up from his ankle. Groaning, Simon wondered when Dave would be getting home. He hadn't been sure before but now he was absolutely sure that he had broken his ankle.

Leaning forward Simon moved the bag of almost melted ice around to a new position on his ankle. Letting out a deep sigh as the coolness from it dimmed his pain somewhat, he looked over at the TV and let out a groan as he realized just what Alvin was watching. He would never understand how Alvin could watch the anime he did. Some of them had such confusing storylines that even watching it from the beginning you would be confused.

Simon opened his mouth to ask Alvin if they could watch something else when he felt something. Whipping his head to the right Simon looked out the window in confusion. Then the feeling hit him again, like a massive pulse of energy racing through his body. Shutting his eyes Simon tried to focus on whatever the strange feeling was. Suddenly, behind the darkness of his eyes, images began to appear and play like a movie.

Focusing to try and get a clearer image, Simon was unable to notice as his crystal began glowing brighter and brighter. Simon heard something crash to the ground and then everything stopped. Wondering why everything had gone silent he slowly opened his eyes. Immediately taking a step back Simon forces himself not to scream as he finds himself face to face with a hideous black creature.

*******************

Aaron threw himself forward and slammed the hilt of his sword into the head of the Tainted. Spinning around he slammed his foot into the Tainted's chest sending it flying through the air. Lifting his sword up in front of himself Aaron turned his head and glared at the translucent image of Simon floating behind him. "What the hell are you astral projecting for?" Aaron questioned harshly as he watched the Tainted slowly climb back up to it's clawed feet.

Astral what?" questioned Simon in confusion

Aaron's eyes widened in shock. Simon was Astral Projecting himself without even knowing what he was doing. That could only mean one thing. Simon's crystal was bonding with him at an incredible rate and soon Simon would lose control of himself to its power. Frowning, Aaron let out a deep breath and began to draw energy from his crystal.

"Simon. We'll need to continue this after Shade deals with this Tainted. Whatever you do, don't move from that spot," Aaron said quietly without even turning to look at Simon.

Drawing more energy Aaron ignored the shock on Simon's face as a small black aura appeared around him. Closing his eyes Aaron lowered his mental barriers and allowed the impatiently waiting Shade to take control.

Hopefully he wouldn't do anything too rash...

*******************

Simon watched Aaron in confusion. What in the world was going on? Who the hell was Shade? What in the world was Astral Projecting? And finally, what the hell was that creature? Simon watched in shock as Aaron's eyes opened to reveal pitch black eyes rather than his normal silver ones. Simon tried to take a step back and was surprised to find himself not move at all. Looking down Simon's eyes widened in surprise. He was floating in the air, and he could see through himself!

Not sure what was going on, Simon tried not to panic. After all, Aaron seemed to understand, so everything would be okay. Simon watched as Aaron looked at the creature and an insane smile spread across his face.

"A fully transformed Tainted. This will be much more fun than the one I fought at the concert," Aaron said, his voice deeper and more menacing than before.

"Aaron, what's going on?" Simon questioned trying to hold back his panic. Why was Aaron acting so weird?

Aaron turned his head and shot a glare straight at Simon. "Foolish Chipmunk, keep your mouth shut if you want to live. Aaron may want to protect you... but I couldn't care less. And my name... is Shade," said Shade as he returned his gaze to the strange creature.

Simon gulped deeply. What in the world had picking up that crystal gotten him into...

*******************

Shade chuckled to himself at the look on the foolish chipmunk's face. He was lucky that Aaron didn't want him dead or he would just kill him and get back to doing what really mattered. Hunting the stupid Tainted that appeared everywhere. Shade shifted to the left as the Tainted flew past him snarling. Grinning at the Tainted's stupidity, Shade slammed his closed fist into the Tainted's skull sending it flying backwards for the second time in minutes.

The Tainted climbed to it's feet and charged forward. Shade effortlessly batted it back with his sword. Slashing and stabbing Shade ignored the black blood flying through the air as he continued to dodge every swipe of the Tainted's claws and wounded it over and over again. The Tainted snarled and leapt backwards trying to create some distance. Shade would have none of that.

Laughing out loud, Shade flicked his sword and charged through the air. His long black cloak flowing behind him as he closed the distance instantly. The Tainted snarled and slashed out with it's claws only for Shade to flip over its head and step on it sending it face first into the ground. Landing, Shade spun around and pushed off the ground just as the Tainted's claws slammed into the ground below him.

Drawing a small portion of power Shade held two fingers up in the air above his head and began pushing the power onto the top of them. His crystal granted him more power than any Tainted could possibly understand. Aaron may have refused to use it to its full potential…. But he had no such limitations...

*******************

Simon watched in awe as Aaron... Shade or whoever the hell he was… effortlessly battled the snarling black creature. Shade's attacks and movements flowed like the wind and his speed was insane. At times Simon found himself unable to track where Shade moved. When Shade launched himself into the air though, ignoring gravity completely, he knew what was going on.

Shade was using the power of his crystal. That was the only thing he could think of. After all, no one could be so strong and fast naturally, could they? When Shade held up two fingers Simon instantly felt the presence of what he assumed was crystal energy. Small black dots began to appear and center themselves above Shade's two fingers.

After a few seconds a large ball of black energy hovered above Shade's hands. It reminded Simon of something he had seen on the Dragonball Z anime Alvin loved to watch. Then Simon's eyes widened as he realized something. He had only just got the feeling of crystal energy being used. But that meant... that was impossible…

Shade had been fighting without any enhancements... he just was that fast and strong...

*******************

Shade, having finished drawing his energy into a physical form, hurled it down at the Tainted. It hit with a massive explosion of black crystal energy. Smoke filled the air and Shade found his view obscured. Using energy to hover in the air Shade waited for the smoke to clear. When it finally disappeared he was greeted with the sight of the Tainted lying in a pool of black blood within a small crater on the ground.

Smirking, Shade lowered himself to the ground and walked up to the corpse. Kicking it he smirked. Stupid Tainteds like this were no match for his power. Aaron always got so worried over nothing.

_It's not nothing. You know as well as I do Shade that Tainted are not to be taken lightly._

_Foolish Aaron. No Tainted stands a chance against the power of our crystal._

_You're too cocky Shade, it's going to get us killed._

_Like anything but a Corrupted could kill us._

"SHADE LOOK OUT!"

Looking up in Simon's direction Shade titled his head in confusion. Simon was looking behind him with a look of horror on his face. Shade turned around and let out a gasp as a black sword slide into his chest. Eyes wide in horror Shade looked up into the eyes of his attacker. A tall figure with pitch yellow-ish black eyes and long black hair that hung in front of his face was standing in front of him. He was covered in thick black armor and held the sword currently in Shade's chest in his hands.

"I've finally found you Shade," the black haired figure said with an insane smile.

"Jacen… should have known you would be nearby," snarled Shade spitting blood at Jacen's face.

Jacen smiled a nasty grin his pure yellow teeth glinting in the afternoon sun. Shade coughed up more blood as Jacen slid his sword out of his chest. Falling to one knee Shade found himself actually listening to Aaron's voice that was screaming in his head.

_Unleash the first level, it's our only chance against him Shade._

_I know that Aaron._

Clutching the crystal in his free hand Shade sighed and linked his power core with the core of his crystal. Immediately new strength and energy filled him. Knowing that he would regret this later, Shade accessed the entire first level of power. His eyes immediately started to glow and his wound healed instantly. Shade climbed to his feet and levelled a glare at Jacen. Against a Corrupted, he would use everything at his disposal.

Even if it meant going all the way to level ten...

*******************

Simon was shocked. Jacen had appeared out of nowhere and from the feeling he was getting he was obviously not a good guy. He was shocked when Shade started coughing up blood and worried that Shade was going to be killed. But then he had felt a massive flux of crystal energy and Shade had stood to his feet unharmed.

Simon couldn't help but wonder how this fight was going to go. From the look on his face though, he knew Shade was taking this fight seriously. Simon prepared himself to watch what was going to be an awesome fight when he suddenly felt a pull and the world went black...

*******************

"WAKE UP!"

Simon's eyes snapped open and he found himself looking into the panicked, tear-filled eyes of Alvin. Simon saw Alvin's eyes fill with relief and then found himself crushed in a heavy hug. Simon, shocked by the shear panic and worry he had seen in his brothers eyes, found he couldn't bring himself to push his brother away. Instead he forced himself to ignore the warmth and desire as it spread through his body.

After a few seconds Simon felt himself get released and gently patted his brother on the back. Alvin breathed deeply, stood up straight and ran from the room with a blush on his face. Confused about what Alvin was worried about Simon braced himself and breathed in Alvin's scent. Ignoring the increase in his desire, Simon sorted through the scent for what could be wrong. His eyes widened as he identified the scent and all thoughts of Aaron and Shade left his mind.

Alvin was... aroused!

*******************

Alvin slammed the door shut to his bedroom and fell down against it. Breathing heavily Alvin found himself blushing deeply as he tried to ignore his arousal. He couldn't believe it. He had never become aroused around Simon before. It was so odd. He was sure if Simon had noticed he would have killed him.

The last thing he needed was his brother discovering he had feelings for him. He would never live it down and he didn't think he could stand being rejected by the only person he had ever truly loved. Forcing his thoughts to another subject Alvin was wondering what he was going to do, when he heard the door open downstairs.

Dave was home...

*******************

Shade spun around and slammed his sword against Jacen's with a loud clang. A massive aura of black energy surrounded him and was crashing against Jacen's dark grey aura. He had been forced to push himself up to level five and could already feel his body being destroyed. So what if each level increased his power, it also increased the rate that his body was destroyed.

Linking with his crystal for too long would cause his body to shut down. He was already having trouble breathing but at least Jacen looked to be almost finished. He had already cut off one of Jacen's arms, scratched through his right eye and injured his legs. But because he was a Corrupted Jacen just ignored the wounds and kept fighting.

Sliding forward, Shade tried to stab Jacen in the heart only to fail and receive a kick in the forehead instead. Flying through the air Shade forced himself to flip around. His feet hit the ground and ripped up the earth as he slid to a stop. Panting heavily Shade charged his blade with energy and slashed it out in front of him. A massive wave of black energy flew through the air and slammed into Jacen's sword forcing him a great distance away.

Focusing as much power into his speed as he could, Shade flash-stepped in front of Jacen. Stabbing his sword forward, Shade ignored the sudden pain in his shoulder as his sword slid through Jacen's heart. Jacen and his sword burst into flame before turning to ash and being blown away by the wind. His opponent defeated, Shade felt his shoulder to see what was wrong.

Bringing his hand in front of his face Shade frowned. Blood. It seemed Jacen had gotten one final hit in before he died. Shade coughed and blood fell to the ground as he crumpled to his knees. The combination of being at level five and all his wounds, along with the poison now starting to flood his body, was finally taking its toll.

Every Tainted and Corrupted carried poison on their blades. If he didn't get treatment soon he would die. Groaning Shade climbed to his feet and flooded his body with the last of his energy from entering level five. Forcing his aura to disappear Shade flash-stepped to the one place he knew he could get help. Reappearing, Shade stumbled and struggled to remain standing. His hair fell flat, his aura disappeared and his eyes stopped glowing as he unlinked with his crystal.

The sudden loss of power shocked Shade so much that he found his control disappear and his eyes turned silver as Aaron regained control. Unused to the pain Shade had been in, Aaron's eyes widen and he crumples unconscious to the ground.

Right as the door opens and Dave Seville steps out...

*******************

Dave was not having a good day. He hadn't gotten enough sleep last night. Theodore had burned breakfast.. not that he blamed him… it was hard to cook easily when everything was as big as you. Then he had been forced to endure a horrible day of work and listen to people he didn't like tell him stuff he didn't want to hear.

Then he had returned home to find Simon believed his ankle was broken. Theodore was nowhere to be found and Alvin and Simon had no idea where he was. Other than that all he was waiting for was for Alvin to have broken something and today would officially have been his worst day in a long time. Sure enough ,when running to get Simon's coat, Alvin had tripped and sent the television remote into the TV breaking it.

Not bothering to reprimand him Dave just carried Simon to the door and opened it. Only to stop in shock as Aaron crumpled to the ground outside the door. He immediately caught sight of the blood starting to pool on the ground and went into action. Placing Simon in Alvin's arms, who immediately fell to the ground under his brother's weight, he bent down and ripped off Aaron's long cloak.

There were cuts and wounds all over Aaron's body. Plus, to make matters worse they were all faintly green, a sure sign to Dave, who had studied medicine for a little in his younger years, that there had been poison on whatever cut him. Lifting Aaron into his arms, Dave ran to the car and placed him gently across the back seat.

Then running back to the porch he picked up both his boys and placed them in the front seat. Running back into the house a final time, Dave called out for Theodore who appeared by running down the attic stairs. Not even questioning why Theodore was up there, he lifted him into his arms and ran him to the car before putting him beside Alvin and Simon.

Slamming his door Dave started the car and began to drive away. As he swerved in and out of traffic he couldn't help but slam the brakes as he heard Theodore's innocent question.

"Why does Aaron have a sword?"

Dave spun around in his seat and looked at Aaron. Sure enough attached to his waist and half out of its sheath was a massive silver blade. It surprised him greatly yes, but what really shocked and scared Dave was far more horrifying.

The blade was covered in blood...


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and The Chipmunks, nor do I make any money whatsoever from writing and posting this fanfiction.**

**Chapter 5 – Horror at the Hospital**

"_Why does Aaron have a sword?" _

_Dave spun around in his seat and looked at Aaron. Sure enough attached to his waist and half out of its sheath was a massive silver blade. It surprised him greatly yes, but what really shocked and scared Dave was far more horrifying._

_The blade was covered in blood..._

* * *

Dr. Vauga cursed as Aaron's heart began to give out. Quickly he called out for more adrenaline. As long as he kept Aaron's heart going he knew he would be okay. It had been a few years since he had seen Aaron in the hospital. Every couple of years Aaron would come into the area and if he was injured would come to him. He knew all about Aaron's crystal and knew that it's power would keep him alive and heal him as long as his heart kept working.

Dr. Vauga had initially been shocked when Aaron had been brought in by David Seville. Aaron had closed himself off from society for many reasons. One of them being because those weird creatures hunted him. Letting out a sigh as Aaron's heart began to beat strongly again, he watched as Aaron's wounds began to heal in a glow of black light.

The rapid healing had stopped surprising him years ago. After a few minutes Aaron woke up and sat up straight in the bed, looking around the room. Catching sight of Dr. Vauga he let out a smile and nodded at him.

"Thanks for patching me up again Doc," Aaron said with a small smile before throwing the quilts off himself.

The doctor watched as Aaron climbed out of bed and got dressed. Aaron had changed his look since he had last seen him. He was wearing a skin-tight black t-shirt, a black leather belt with a silver metal buckle, black jeans with silver chains hanging on his right side, and last but not least, thick black boots that were obviously metal plated between the layers.

"Your cloak was thrown out," Dr. Vauga said when he saw Aaron was still looking for stuff.

"What about my sword?" Aaron questioned with a frown.

"They locked it away in storage of course," answered Dr. Vauga.

Aaron's eyes widened and he cursed loudly. Dr. Vauga looked confused. It would be easy for Aaron to go down to the storage sub-level and retrieve it. Aaron touched his crystal around his neck and his eyes immediately turned black as Shade's presence took over.

"What's so bad that you need Shade?" questioned Dr. Vauga with a growl. Shade always caused so many problems.

"There are Tainted in the building. Ten of them," said Shade with a growl of his own.

Dr. Vauga's eyes widened as well and he swore out loud. Ten Tainted could kill every single patient in the hospital. Plus, they were near the top level and the primary weapon of their only hope was in the sub-basement. Shade nodded as he realized that Dr. Vauga had figured it out. They had been friends since Dr. Vauga had been a new doctor and he knew the doc understood just how bad it was.

"Can you stop them?" Dr. Vauga whispered quietly.

"Of course I can. The problem is, can I do it without every person in here seeing?" snarled Shade rushing out of the room.

Dr. Vauga watched as Shade left. Saying a little prayer he wished his friend luck. After all if Shade couldn't stop them, what hope did anyone else have? All he could do was hope Shade got to the sub-basement fast enough to get his sword and kill all the Tainted before anyone else was killed. He also hoped that Shade could do so without anyone seeing, if not… well, he didn't want to think about what that would cause. Besides, if his immortal friend couldn't do it...

Who could?

*******************

Simon sighed as he leaned back in the thick bed he was resting in. His leg was wrapped in blankets and being held in the air above the bed. In an hour or two the doctor would be coming to put a thick cast around his leg. His broken ankle was a lesser problem so he had been pushed behind other patients who needed a doctor more. He had been told he should not move it at all, so Dave had asked them to have it suspended in the air so he wouldn't be tempted.

Alvin and Theodore had been taken down to the cafeteria by Dave who had apologized for leaving but had said they needed to eat. Simon had said he didn't really care and they should eat while they could. Alvin had given him a look and Simon couldn't help but wonder if Alvin knew he was lying. Sighing once again Simon leaned back even further into his bed.

Suddenly a crash came from the hallway and he whipped his head around towards the door. Simon waited anxiously for something to happen. The noise from the hall was getting louder and louder. Lots of crashes were coming from the hallway and Simon knew something bad was about to happen.

_**CRASH!**_

Simon's eyes widened as the door was blown to smithereens and a black blur crashed through it before slamming into the wall beside Simon. Simon looked down beside him and his eyes widened at the sight of Aaron lying against the wall. There was an annoyed expression on his face but no wounds or cuts on him. Climbing to his feet Aaron started to walk out of the room.

"Aaron what's going on?" Simon questioned loudly as Aaron headed out.

Aaron stopped and turned around. Simon was greeted with pitch black eyes and somehow knew that this was not Aaron, but Shade, the strange dark figure that rested in him.

"Shade, what's going on?" he amended himself. Shade looked surprised for a few minutes before a look crossed his face and he frowned.

"There are ten Tainted in the building and I don't have my sword," he growled.

Stalking over to the bed Shade looked down at Simon's broken leg and frowned. Simon looked confused at Shade's expression before he realized just what was going on. Shade was talking with Aaron and it looked like they didn't agree on something.

"Fine, I'll heal him," growled Shade before holding his hand over Simon's leg.

Simon's eyes widened as Shade's hand glowed black and all the pain from his leg instantly disappeared. Shade's hand stopped glowing and he spun around before heading out of the room without saying a word. Simon slowly pulled his leg off the sling and touched it with his paw. His ankle was fine and had somehow been healed completely.

He looked through his closed door and wondered what the hell was going on. He had seen Shade fight that strange black creature that was obviously a Tainted. He had used his sword the whole time so what chance did he stand without it? Leaning back into his bed Simon decided it was best to let Shade just deal with it. Then a thought struck him and he bolted to his feet.

His family was in the cafeteria!

* * *

Shade spun around and slammed a crystal energy enhanced fist into the Tainted's stomach. Wasting no time as the Tainted flew down the empty hallway Shade raised his hand above his head and created a spear of pure black energy. Hurling it through the air Shade watched as the Tainted hit the wall and started to fall to the ground only to be impaled by the shadow spear and burst into flames before turning to ash.

Panting heavily, Shade drew some more energy and stood up straight. Six. He had taken out six Tainted without his sword. But he had already used all the energy stored in his own core and was now constantly drawing on his crystal to recharge it. It would take him weeks to restore his own core to full power. Thankfully, his crystal contained almost limitless energy and him using it so much had barely drained it.

The only problem was his body. It was not made to run out of power, recharge, run out of power and recharge again. It was hurting like a bitch just to keep moving now. Sure he could have just drawn energy straight from his crystal without passing it through himself. But it took too long for the little time he had while fighting.

Running down the corridor Shade pushed a door open and started running down the stairs. Three more levels until he got to the sub-basement. He needed to hurry.

* * *

Rushing down the hallway towards the cafeteria Simon wished for something that would help him fight the Tainted. Dead bodies covered the floor and he knew no one but someone with a crystal stood a chance against these creatures. He had seen Shade fight that creature using energy from his crystal and knew he should be able to as well. All he had to do was figure out how.

Turning a corner, Simon failed to notice as his crystal glowed brightly. Suddenly he tripped over his feet and crashed to the ground. Groaning, he pushed himself into a kneeling position and his eyes widened in surprise. He... he had hands and was wearing shoes. Confused Simon quickly stood and looked in one of the crashed trollies. His eyes widened in surprise at the sight of himself.

He was... Human.

He looked to be about… if he had to guess… fifteen. Like Aaron looked. His eyes remained the same blue colour but everything else about him had changed. His glasses had disappeared and his fur had disappeared as well. It felt kind of strange actually. His hair was the colour his fur used to be and was wildly pointing in every direction.

His hoodie had disappeared to be replaced by a tight skintight blue t-shirt, a leather belt and dark blue jeans. His runners were plain white and looked quite normal. All in all he looked like a normal teenager except for the strange glowing crystal around his neck. Deciding now was not the time to worry about this Simon continued running down the hallway.

He had a family to save...

*******************

Shade spun around the corner and hurried down the hallway. He was almost at the storage room and had yet to meet any more Tainted. Pushing the door open Shade ran into the large room and looked across the wide open floor. Spotting the elevator on the other side Shade frowned. This looked far too easy.

Sighing, he pulled more power into himself and held his hand down beside him. After a few seconds a thick, pointed, barely controlled, blade of black energy appeared beside him. Grabbing the end of it he ignored the pain as the hilt shaped itself while burning into his hand. It always hurt to hold such powerful energy but he really didn't have a choice.

Stepping forward with his new energy sword in hand, Shade started to cross the room. Sure enough, halfway through, a massive Tainted crashed to the floor in front of him. Sighing Shade looked up at it and knew immediately that this Tainted was made of three lesser Tainted. Saying a small thanks that no one else was here, Shade pointed his glowing energy sword at the creature.

This... would not be fun...

* * *

Simon pushed open the door to the cafeteria and rushed into the room. There were dead bodies littering the floor just like the hallways. Looking quickly around the room Simon caught sight of Dave standing in the corner with a crowd of people. Dave was holding a broken pipe in his hands and was at the front of the crowd. There was a single Tainted in the room and it was human shaped, not a creature like the one he had seen Shade fight.

The Tainted had only a single arm that looked like a massive spike. His other arm seemed to be missing. Simon rushed forward and yelled out. The Tainted turned around and looked at him. Sensing crystal energy it let out a snarl and charged forward, it's large spike arm being pulled back to strike as it did so.

Simon wondered what in the world he was going to do when his crystal started to glow. An unknown instinct guiding him, Simon wrapped his hand around the crystal and his eyes widened as he felt an unknown presence fill something within him. Knew knowledge filled him and Simon immediately shifted his foot to slide past the Tainted's stab. Finishing his slide he found himself facing the Tainted's back. A light blue aura surrounded his hand.

Closing his hand into a fist Simon slammed it forward, smashing the Tainted in the face as it turned around. The Tainted flew across the room before slamming hard into the wall. Snarling it charged forward again, only to be easily dodged. As he dodged attacks, Simon wondered just how in the world he knew what he was doing.

Instantly the answer filled his head. Simon almost couldn't believe it. Every crystal contained some type of basic knowledge so it's user would be able to protect themselves. His crystal contained the knowledge of very basic fist fighting and energy control. Just enough knowledge for how to control and enhance his speed as well as strength. Plus, just enough fighting knowledge to know how to properly dodge during a fight.

Grinning, Simon ducked and slammed his knee into the Tainted's stomach before slamming his fist into it's face once again. Watching the Tainted slam into the wall Simon wondered how he was going to kill it. It was obvious just hitting it would do no good. The Tainted slowly pulled itself back up to its feet and began charging forward again. Simon frowned and dodged it's stupid spike arm again. As he continued to dodge Simon thought about what he could do. Slamming his elbow into the Tainted's head he jumped backwards as it slammed into the ground.

Suddenly Simon let out a gasp and dropped to one knee. Why in the world did he suddenly feel so weak. Once again the knowledge instantly filled him and he frowned. His core was almost empty.

What did that mean?

* * *

Thousands of spears made of pure black energy impaled the massive Tainted as it stumbled backwards, black blood flying everywhere. Pulling his arm back Shade flicked his wrist and watched as his energy sword sunk right between the Tainted's eyes. Instantly the Tainted burst into flame and turned into a massive mound of ash. Letting out a sigh of relief, Shade dropped to the ground breathing heavily. His body couldn't take much more of this. Thank god only one was left and he was about to get his sword.

Running to the elevator Shade climbed in and waited impatiently as it lowered slowly down the levels. Opening up his mind, Shade scanned the building and his eyes widened. The last Tainted was in a room with at least twelve people. But what really surprised him was he sensed a crystal empowered Simon there as well. The door opened and Shade ran into the room. Knocking out the guard blocking the door, he blasted it open and immediately started looking for his sword.

Finding it, he slid it's sheath through the chains hanging down his leg. Then he turned and sprinted back to the elevator. He needed to get back upstairs.

Fast...

*******************

Stumbling back, Simon jumped over the Tainted's head and kicked backwards. His fist and feet had stopped glowing and he had gotten slower and weaker. He was barely holding his own now and wasn't sure if he could go on much longer. His body felt like it weighed a ton and he could barely force himself to move. But even with his weakened state the Tainted still flew a small distance before hitting the ground.

Simon frowned and panted heavily as it quickly returned to it's feet before charging forward again. Crouching, Simon made to jump again only to stop in surprise as a metal pole hit the Tainted in the face. Using the moment of surprise, Simon punched the Tainted in the face as well, sending it flying a few feet back again. Not even needing to turn around to know who had thrown the pipe Simon picked it up off the ground.

Breathing heavily Simon held the pipe up in front of him. Maybe he could use this to beat off the Tainted to buy time. After all, Shade had to be coming to rescue them.

Right?

* * *

Shade slammed through the door into the cafeteria and rolled into a standing position in front of Simon. Or, at least who he assumed was Simon. But than again the crystal energy making his new form real was a little hard to mistake for someone else. Especially since he didn't know anyone but _him _who had a crystal. Reaching down, Shade slid his sword out of its sheath and stood in front of the crystal empowered boy. The Tainted charged forward once more and, with a quick slash, it's head lay on the floor before it and the body burst into flame.

Turning around, Shade faced the crowd and gently accessed as much power as he assumed his body could still handle. Before a shocked crowd, the room suddenly turned black and they found themselves falling to the ground unconscious. Then the dead bodies were slowly repaired and began breathing. Crumpling to his knees, Shade breathed heavily. Turning back time would do that to a person.

Finally, Shade restored control to Aaron.

"We need to get back to your room," Aaron said as he grabbed Simon.

"I'll make it so they think a doctor discovered your leg wasn't as bad as they thought." He dragged Simon out of the room just as he allowed time to return to normal.

Pushing Simon down on the bed as soon as they entered the room, Aaron touched him in the forehead and he immediately turned back into a chipmunk. Nodding in satisfaction Aaron turned around to leave only to bump into Dave as he walked through the door. Falling to the ground Aaron looked up in shock before laughing.

"You okay Aaron?" questioned Dave with a small smile.

Aaron nodded and started climbing to his feet. Only for his eyes to widen as he immediately crumpled to the floor unconscious. Dave, shocked, reached down to help him, only to stop as Aaron started to glow black. The glow surrounded his body and he seemed to shrink and shift shape. The glow disappeared and Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Dave found themselves gaping in shock. Lying unconscious on the floor without clothing…

Was a chipmunk...


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and The Chipmunks, nor do I make any money whatsoever from writing and posting this fanfiction.**

**Chapter 6 – Revelations**

_Aaron nodded and started climbing to his feet. Only for his eyes to widen as he immediately crumpled to the floor unconscious. Dave shocked reaches down to help him only to stop as Aaron started to glow black. The glow surrounded his body and he seemed to shrink and shift shape. The glow disappeared and Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Gave found themselves gaping in shock. Lying unconscious on the floor without clothing._

_Was a chipmunk..._

******************

Letting out a loud groan Aaron slowly opened his eyes. It took a few seconds for the room to clear from the blur of sleep before he could see. He looked like he was in someone's living room. There was a TV, a couch, and the thick chair he was in. The walls were a plain colour and it was obvious by the mess around the floor that children lived here.

The room was empty… his senses were telling him that much. But they also told him there were four other people in the house. Three chipmunks and a human adult. Focusing for a few seconds, Aaron was able to locate everyone's location in the rather small house.

One chipmunk and the human were in the kitchen. One chipmunk was in the attic. The last chipmunk was in the room located just behind him. Aaron found it a little weird that his senses were so accurate. Normally in his human form he had a hard time focusing properly. Adjusting himself slightly in the thickly padded chair he was in, Aaron felt his eyes widen. Reaching behind him he grabbed onto his thick bushy tail and frowned.

Why in the world had his human form faded away...

*******************

Simon paced back and forth across the small clearing in the attic. He had first been shocked when he watched Aaron turn from a human into a chipmunk. But when he had thought about it for a little, he hadn't been too surprised. After all, he himself had turned into a human in the hospital. So of course Aaron who knew so much more about his crystal would have easily been able to do it.

Other than that, everything else was as normal as it had always been. Well, unless you counted the fact that Aaron was unconscious in the living room. Smiling, Simon turned his thoughts away from Aaron and towards his other big problem. Alvin. What was he going to do about his brother? He had a feeling that not everything was as it seemed.

He was so sure that Alvin would hate him. But it was he who always ran from the room and acted cold. He who had been destroyed their brotherhood. So Simon wondered if he should just talk to his brother and find out what was going on. After all, if Alvin _had_ been aroused by him, somehow, maybe, that meant Alvin wasn't as straight as he thought. Grinning Simon started heading down the stairs towards the living room.

He would tell Alvin how he felt. If it didn't turn out how he wanted… well he would think about that when or if it happened...

*******************

In the kitchen Theodore hummed quietly as he baked with Dave. He had always enjoyed cooking and eating to take his mind off things. Theodore nodded to Dave that the first batch was done, and Dave quickly removed them from the oven and put them on the counter. Although the timer had eight minutes left, he had learned to trust Theodore's incredible cooking skills.

Unlike Simon, whose thoughts were widely moving between Aaron and his brother, Dave and Theodore were both focused on the same thing. They both didn't really care why or how Aaron became a human... or became a chipmunk. What they really cared about was Simon and Alvin's relationship. It had become almost dangerous the tension between the two.

They were both wondering how on earth to get them together. Neither of them had any idea of what to do. Theodore had come up with the most recent idea. He and Dave would go out shopping and leave Simon and Alvin alone at the house. Of course, they were going to lock them both in the bedroom before they left. Hopefully being alone locked in their bedroom would make them talk.

If not, they would think of other ideas...

*******************

Alvin looked up at the ceiling from his bed. A frown prominently displayed on his face as his thoughts ran wild. Of everything he considered possible, that was one of the last things he had thought he would see. A human turning into a chipmunk. Or was Aaron a chipmunk that had turned into a human? Alvin had so many questions and no answers to any of them.

He was so confused by Aaron that his thoughts about Simon had been moved to the back of his mind. With a frustrated groan, he rolled over onto his side and looked across the room. Leaning against the wall was the long black sheath of Aaron's sword. Dave had been worried about where to put it but for some reason Simon refused to let it be anywhere but in their room. Climbing to his feet Alvin walked across the room and looked down at the sheath.

Alvin found himself drawn towards the sword and couldn't help as he jumped on top of the dresser and reached towards it. Touching the hilt hesitantly he waited for something to happen. When nothing did Alvin smiled and wrapped his hand tightly around it. Eyes widening, Alvin found he couldn't move as a tingling filled his arm and spread through his body. Than suddenly a massive cyclone of silver energy exploded like a pillar around him. A pain like nothing he had ever felt filled him.

And he screamed...

* * *

All over the house everyone's eyes widened. By the stairs to the attic, Simon swore as a massive pulse of energy filled his weak senses. He immediately started sprinting to the bedroom. Subconsciously drawing on power from his core to increase his speed. In the kitchen Theodore and Dave dropped the tray they were using and ran towards the bedroom. But it was Aaron who had the quickest reaction. Horror filling him, he jumped from the chair, shifting into his human form mid-jump. Ignoring the massive drain on his already weakened core, Aaron burst through the door and into the chipmunks' bedroom.

Stopping in shock, Aaron could do nothing but stare at the massive silver aura surrounding Alvin. He couldn't believe his eyes. Alvin was pulling Lunarium out of his sword. That was the last thing he needed right now. Shaking himself out of his shock, Aaron moved forward and pulled his sword out of Alvin's hands.

The aura disappeared immediately but Alvin would not stop screaming. Then he suddenly flinched painfully and fell down on top of the dresser. Letting go of his sword Aaron gently put it back down on the ground before opening his senses. He pointed them at Alvin and after a few seconds was horrified to discover Alvin had bonded with his sword.

Frowning, he turned and stopped at the sight of Simon, Theodore and Dave standing in the doorway with their mouths open. Before he could answer though, Aaron felt his weak control over his damaged core give way. He was instantly surrounded with black light and once it disappeared he was a chipmunk once again.

"No time for questions," shouted Aaron. "Simon, my core is too damaged for me to access Lunarium. Hurry over here!" he ordered before crouching down and leaping back up on top of the dresser.

Simon immediately moved at the sound of Aaron's shout. Jumping up onto the edge of the basket he crouched and jumped onto the dresser. He hurried across and slid to a stop beside Aaron who was looking down at the still screaming Alvin with a frown on his face.

"Simon, I need you to channel a small amount of Lunarium into Alvin to break his connection with my sword," Aaron said as he attempted to remain calm.

"I can't control my crystal yet though," said Simon his voice high with panic.

Aaron levelled a glare at Simon. Frowning at him, he took a deep breath to calm himself and asked a question that he knew would haunt Simon for the days to follow. "Could you live with yourself, if he died because you wouldn't even try?"

Simon's eyes immediately narrowed as a new goal filled him. If he could do something for his brother, he would do whatever it took. Dropping to his knees Simon clutched his crystal tightly with one hand. Holding his other over Alvin his eyes widened as it began to glow blue. Aaron grinned and began instructing the quickly weakening Simon on what to do. As long as Simon broke Alvin's connection with the sword everything would be okay.

A few seconds later Alvin stopped screaming and his eyes snapped open...

* * *

A few hours later found Aaron and the Seville family sitting in the living room having just finished a long conversation. Aaron had been forced to tell them as much as he could without breaking any laws. Though Simon was exempt from the laws because of the crystal he held, and Alvin was now exempt because of bonding with his blade, Dave and Theodore held no such exemption from the laws.

Aaron, while telling Dave and Theodore what he could, was thinking about what had happened with Alvin. Never before in all his years had he seen someone bond with silver Lunarium. Silver was the only non-crystal that could become charged with Lunarium so all weapons to fight tainted were made with it. No one who wielded Lunarium did so through metal. They had always done so through a crystal form. He had, until what he witnessed today, thought it was impossible.

What really shocked him though, was that Alvin had managed to bond with his blade. For heaven's sake! His blade should not have even opened a trickle of power to Alvin's touch. Sighing, Aaron had one happy thought. At least, if he died, Alvin would be able to put his sword to good use. Maybe he would even train Alvin in how to use its power.

What was really interesting though, was how he had somehow directed the conversation away from the fact he was a chipmunk. By the time the conversation was over, they had forgotten completely about it. Aaron knew he would need to explain everything in detail to Simon and his family but didn't really want to. Already he was getting too attached to this family.

Getting up from the table he excused himself, saying he needed to sleep. His core was so damaged that it hurt to even walk. Simon had offered him his bed and Aaron intended to use it. Climbing into the bed, Aaron pulled the covers up and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

Tomorrow would be another day...

* * *

It was midnight and Simon found himself sitting in the living room. He had given Aaron his bed and since Aaron was still asleep he had nowhere for himself to sleep. Since he really didn't want to wake up their guest, that meant sleeping on the couch or in the chair like before the bedroom was built. But he just couldn't find it in himself to fall asleep. Suddenly someone's hand touched his shoulder and Simon found himself reacting instinctively.

Grabbing the stranger's hand he summoned the strange crystal energy Aaron had called Lunarium. Then he flung the stranger over his shoulder and across the living room. Simon's eyes widened when he saw just who he had thrown. Rushing forward Simon pulled Alvin to his feet and started apologizing as quickly as he could. Alvin groaned and fell into unconsciousness. Thinking he may have injured his brother Simon quickly placed him down on the carpet.

Then he found himself panicking, unsure of what to do. Bending down he hugged his brother and wondered what on earth to do. He couldn't believe he had harmed Alvin of all people. Tears slowly began to fall from Simon's eyes and drop down onto Alvin's face. Simon tried to hold them back but it was useless.

Who knows what that Lunarium enhanced throw could have done to him...

* * *

A few minutes later Alvin found himself beginning to awaken. Something wet hit his face and he forced his eyes open. He was greeted by the sight of Simon, crying on top of him. It took Alvin a few seconds to remember what had happened. His splitting headache making it more difficult than it needed to be. Alvin felt his eyes widening when he remembered what happened for two reasons. One, it seemed Simon was hugging him and holding him up and two, Simon had thrown him across the room.

Another tear hit Alvin's face and he found himself wondering why Simon was crying. It couldn't simply be because he thought he had hurt him. No, Simon would only panic because of that. There was no way the reason could be so simple. Then it hit him like a wall had fallen and knocked some sense into him. Almost as if a light bulb had risen above his head.

Simon loved him too...

* * *

Simon continued to cry, unaware of the thoughts running through his older brother's head. Sniffling, Simon stopped hugging Alvin and laid him gently on the floor again. Rubbing his tear filled eyes, Simon slowly forced them open. He was immediately greeted with the sight of a smiling Alvin before the distance between them was closed instantly. Simon's eyes widened as he felt lips on his. His subconscious, wanting a bigger role, had him start kissing back.

After a few seconds without air they both broke apart blushing. Simon was still recovering from the kiss when Alvin pulled into a tight hug. His nose immediately filled with Alvin's wonderful scent so Simon refused to hold back anymore. Letting his desire take over he hugged Alvin hard before smashing his lips against his. Alvin immediately started kissing back. Simon couldn't believe how perfect this felt. His entire body was on fire but it felt perfectly normal.

Opening his mouth Simon pushed his tongue against Alvin's lips. He was granted entry and a whole new world of sensations opened up. A few seconds later they both ran out of air and broke apart. Both of them had big grins on their faces.

"Well, that was fun!" exclaimed Simon quietly with a grin.

"So you're gay huh?" Alvin questioned with a blush.

"Yep, you too right?" Simon answered blushing as well.

"Yep," answered Alvin.

Simon and Alvin found themselves just staring at each other. Simon, after so long of forcing himself to be in control, was unsure what to do. He was standing across from his brother and breathing in his scent. Yet he felt no difficulty in just standing there. No longer was the desire pushing him against his will. Instead it was waiting silently in the background, likely only to flare if they kept apart too long.

Neither of them could really believe it as they talked. Both of them had experienced the same fears about each other's reaction for no reason. The only thing that had differed was the experience of being in the same room. Simon found himself slightly jealous of his brother. He would have loved to have felt better with him in the room rather than just spiking with desire.

But it really didn't matter anymore. Smiling, Simon wrapped his hand into Alvin's. Together they headed to the bedroom and climbed into Alvin's bed together. Neither of them thinking about Theodore or Aaron being in the room. Snuggling close together Simon kissed Alvin and smiled. Receiving a smile in return Simon's heat soared. Grinning to himself Simon shut his eyes and snuggled closer once again. He could just tell.

Everything was going to work out perfectly...

* * *

The next morning Simon had woken up early to the feel of Alvin snuggling into his arms. After cuddling for a few minutes, he had removed himself from Alvin's arms and climbed out of bed. Pulling the blanket up to cover Alvin he turned and left the room. Walking into the living room Simon was surprised to see Aaron up. Aaron was sitting on the kitchen table talking to himself. Or at least that's what it looked like. But Simon knew he was really talking to Shade.

Walking over he was surprised when Aaron grabbed his shoulder and the room around him blurred. After a few seconds the world was restored and Simon was surprised to find himself in a large green field. "What are we doing here?" Simon questioned.

"It is time to begin your lessons. Your crystal is bonding with you at a rate we have never seen before," Aaron said with a small frown.

"Bonding?" queried Simon.

"Indeed, every crystal eventually bonds with its master to give them full control over it, but if the crystal bonds before the body is ready..." Aaron trailed off not really wanting to continue.

"What will happen Aaron?" Simon asked with a worried expression on his face.

"You'll die..."


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and The Chipmunks, nor do I make any money whatsoever from writing and posting this fanfiction.**

**Chapter 7 – Training: The Beginning**

"_Indeed, every crystal eventually bonds with its master to give them full control over it, but if the crystal bonds before the body is ready..." Aaron trailed off not really wanting to continued._

"_What will happen Aaron?" questioned Simon with a worried expression on his face._

"_You'll die..."_

*******************

Simon breathed deeply in and out as he sat in the middle of the field. He almost couldn't believe that it had already been two days since they'd started. Aaron had not told him anything after he'd told him he would die if his body wasn't ready. But he still had yet to do anything other than sit here, breathing deeply. Aaron had pointed to the ground and said quickly,

"Breathe."

So for two days straight Simon had not moved. Sitting completely still, he breathed. Though he wanted nothing more than to ask questions and find out everything he could, he knew he needed to do exactly as Aaron said if he wanted to live. Speaking of Aaron, Simon couldn't help but wonder where he was. But he refused to dive into his curiosity and move around. He didn't know why but he knew this breathing was the most important thing he was going to do.

As he continued breathing, Simon found his eyes widening as Aaron sat down in front of him. What really surprised him though was that he had yet to take his human form. Though Simon was starting to wonder which form was Aaron's true one. Aaron sat cross-legged on the ground wearing nothing but his crystal. Simon found he couldn't help but stare at Aaron's crystal. It was obviously made of obsidian and if what he sensed coming from it was true, Aaron's crystal contained enough power to break the world in half.

"Breathing is the most important part of wielding Lunarium. A steady, calm focus is required to wield Lunarium," said Aaron with a serious look on his face.

"Until I am satisfied with your breathing and your control over your emotions, I will tell you about Lunarium and how to use and control it. I will also tell you a little about the Tainted, the Corrupted and their master," Aaron said as he watched Simon breathe.

Closing his eyes Aaron tapped weakly into his crystal. Though his core was damaged and was not refilling itself, he could at least use the power of his crystal to make teaching Simon everything he needed to know a little easier. Boosting his mental powers to the maximum Aaron pushed himself into Simon's mind. He would speak to Simon in his mind, sending images of what he was talking about. It would take a while, but every little thing would bring Simon closer to understanding. Taking a deep breath himself, Aaron made sure Simon was still breathing properly.

It was time to begin...

* * *

_I suppose the best place to start would be the beginning. So I shall tell you exactly what Lunarium is and how it has come to be contained in the crystals you and I hold. There are many forces of power in the world. Spiritual energy that to some is known as Reiatsu. Physical energy that to some is known as Ki. Mental energy that is known as Psi._

_Each of these are a mysterious form of energy that at one time was practiced on earth. Judging by the slight increase of your breathing followed by the slowing you have heard these terms before. Without even having you tell me, I know it is from shows on TV called 'Anime' that you have heard these terms. The people who write and create 'Anime' are generally from families whose ancestors have harnessed these powers._

_Most of what is myth and fiction can in fact be traced back to some time in human history. I am older than I appear Simon. I have seen the people of earth destroy themselves again and again and rebuild stronger and even more different than before. Though I lost track a long time ago I am in fact over a thousand years old. My crystal keeps me at this age. I am in fact Immortal. But only in the sense I cannot age._

_But I've gone off track. Lunarium is one of the energies that cannot be found on earth naturally. Lunarium is an energy source from the moon that orbits this planet. The moon's core is pure Lunarium, an energy source surrounded by a thick shell. The energy within the core of the moon cannot be fully contained though. Because of this it radiates down to the planet._

_Lunarium radiates the earth and charges crystals with energy. Normally three hundred to five hundred years later the energy has built to a proper amount and is then trapped within the crystal. Any type of crystal can contain Lunarium, but that alone does not make it a Lunarium Crystal. A charged crystal slowly leaks power. After three days all the build up from the years disappears and it becomes a normal crystal again. After returning to normal, a crystal can never be recharged._

_Now, if during the three days before it returns to normal a solar eclipse happens. The power is permanently sealed into the crystal and it becomes a true Lunarium Crystal. Lunarium can then be harnessed by those bonded or bonding with a crystal. Each crystal over its course of becoming a Lunarium Crystal gains different abilities. My crystal, for example, can effect reality itself, though I rarely use it for such a reason._

* * *

Aaron opened his eyes with a sigh of relief as he allowed his power to fade away. His core was still injured so it pained him to use his crystal but looking at Simon he couldn't help but smile. Only two days and he was already ready for the next step. It had taken Aaron months to learn the proper breathing and emotional control. But then again, his circumstances were quite different.

"You have performed above my expectations Simon. You are ready for the next step," said Aaron with a grin.

Aaron watched silently as Simon let out a loud laugh of happiness before jumping to his feet. Simon stretched, yawned and laughed as he moved around freely for the first time in two days. Aaron knew that Simon was happy to be able to move again and he really couldn't blame him. Sitting still sucked. Climbing to his own feet Aaron motioned for Simon to calm down.

"Now that the first step is done we will begin the second," said Aaron.

"What is the next step?" Simon questioned, the curiosity plainly visible on his face.

"The second step is simple, you are going to learn how to gather energy from your crystal and your core. Then, once you have done that, I will teach you how to increase the capacity of energy your core and crystal can contain," explained Aaron.

Aaron walked a few steps away before turning to face Simon. Closing his eyes, Aaron winced as he once again tapped into his mental powers. It was getting harder and harder to remain conscious but he couldn't afford to stop.

Simon's life depended on it...

* * *

_Simon, I am going to continue communicating in your mind. This way I do not need to yell across the field. Plus, until you learn to control your Lunarium, it could mistake me for a Tainted and try and destroy me. So first things first. Close your eyes and wrap both of your hands around your crystal._

Simon nodded and breathed evenly. Closing his eyes, he wrapped both of his hands around his glowing crystal. Breathing in and out calmly Simon prepared for whatever Aaron was going to make him do.

_Excellent. Now we are going to learn to draw energy directly from the crystal first. Drawing energy directly from the crystal into the world has both its advantages and disadvantages. Energy drawn straight from the crystal is stronger and more concentrated than any other way of using it. It will take less energy using this method though because of how concentrated it is. The downside is it takes longer to do because of how hard it is to control. This method is the least used because of how long it takes._

_So, breath deeply in and picture your crystal in your mind. Then, looking at your crystal, imagine it turning into a bright sphere of pure energy. You'll notice that the sphere is surrounded by a thin layer of something and that the energy is trapped inside. You will also notice that the blue energy fills up the entire sphere._

_Next, I want you to reach out and wrap your hand around the sphere. Once you've done that, take a deep breath and plunge your hand through the skin and into the sphere. Be prepared for a massive influx of power and don't stop breathing properly._

Simon, a little confused, did as Aaron's voice was telling him. Picturing his crystal in his head he waited for it to appear. Soon enough a small blue crystal was floating in front of him. He then imagined it turning into a sphere. Sure enough, a second later, a baseball sized sphere of blue energy was floating in front of him. The energy though, was obviously trapped behind the strange translucent skin.

Wrapping his hand around the sphere Simon breathed calmly in and out. Pulling his hand back Simon extended his claws and pushed his hand into the sphere. Instantly a bright blue aura surrounded Simon's body and though his eyes were closed Simon could somehow see it. Simon also couldn't help but notice how the energy his hand was in felt warm. Very warm.

_Excellent, now continue breathing and open your eye,s making sure not to remove your hand from your mental sphere of energy._

Simon opened his eyes and found himself once again standing in the field. A bright aura of blue energy surrounded his small form and was at least an entire foot taller than him.

_Good, now I'm sure you can see the blue aura around yourself. This aura is a physical representation of how much energy you have. Keep in mind you are currently drawing on 100% of your energy. Now I want you to shrink the aura until it just barely covers you and is almost invisible. It would do no good for your enemy to see your aura and instantly know how powerful you are. A true master of his crystal can hide his aura completely without losing any power._

Simon nodded and forced his aura to shrink. After a few seconds it was surrounding his fur and was only a slight glow. If you weren't looking for it you would never notice it. Simon smiled to himself. That had been really easy.

_Don't celebrate yet child. I'm sure you've failed to notice but by reducing your aura you've stopped drawing on your full power. You're only drawing about 50%. Which isn't bad for your first time trying to control your aura. We can work on that more later. I want you to memorize how this feels so you can do it instantly. It would be stupid to close your eyes on the battlefield._

_Keep in mind Simon, that drawing energy directly from your crystal is the only way to access 100% of your power without damaging your body. Never try and access 100% of your power when your pulling it through your body, it could kill you. Anyway, onto the next part. Stop drawing power by pulling your hand out of the sphere, but don't let the sphere disappear from your mind._

Simon nodded and imagined himself pulling his hand out of the sphere. The faint glow immediately disappeared.

_Excellent. Now I'm going to teach you how to draw energy from the crystal, through yourself, and into the outside world. This is the most dangerous method of using the crystal because it can damage your body. This method has slightly weaker attacks than the first method but does not take nearly as long to charge. This method is used far more often than the first because of how much faster it is without losing too much power. _

_Drawing too much power through your own core from your crystal though, could destroy your body. It's why I am so injured right now. I have levels of power for when I do this. Level 1 is 10%, level 2 is 20% and so on and so forth. _

_The higher the level, the more power I have constantly flowing through me, but the more danger my body is in. Your core is not meant to handle such a constant flow of energy. It is meant to contain a certain amount, run out, then refill naturally._

_Having energy constantly running through it was not the idea. So if you must use this method try and use it when your core is full. It's a smaller strain on your body. So now, I want you to picture a small string of energy flowing from the sphere and into yourself. The smaller the string the better off you'll be because it will take longer to damage your body with a smaller flow._

His mind reeling with everything he had just found out, Simon pictured the flow. He instantly felt his body fill with energy and he felt stronger and faster than was natural. His senses told him that this was only about 5% power. Eyes widening, Simon looked over the output again. If this was only five percent then the power he could wield was insane. This was totally different than before. Before he could only see his power. But now... he could feel it.

It was incredible...

_Okay, that's enough of that. There is only one method left and it is by far the easiest. You simply need to reach into your own core and pull out power. It's the simplest and easiest to use form of Lunarium manipulation. But it is also the weakest. Not to say using this couldn't completely destroy a Tainted though._

Simon nodded and tried what was said. It felt just like before as he called on his own core. Just to a smaller standard. Smiling, Simon let go of the power and looked over at Aaron who still had his eyes closed.

Aaron though was in shock. He couldn't believe how easily Simon was doing this. He was almost done all the basic training and would be heading into the advanced stuff soon. Sighing in his mind, Aaron wondered how Simon would take to the combat training that was next...

_Okay, onto the next subject. I'm sure you've noticed that your core and the core of your crystal only contain so much Lunarium. The reason is simple. They are both new at being used and so only have a small portion of energy. Both are easily increased though. The more energy you have the longer you can fight and the more impressive things you can do. Like when I reversed time for example._

_We'll start with you personal core. It has the most basic way of growing. Every time it is emptied completely and allowed to naturally refill it will increase in size. Unfortunately that is the only way your natural core can increase in size. At least that's the only way I have discovered in all my years. But who knows how much even I still do not know._

_Your crystal though, is far different. To increase the power it can hold you must perform meditation. The longer the period of time you meditate, the more its core will increase. But each time you meditate you must pass the amount of time you last meditated for it to begin increasing._

"That is all I have to teach you today Simon," Aaron said as he felt his grip on his powers fade away.

Breathing heavily, he sat down on the ground. Simon walked over and sat down in front of him with a happy expression on his face. He looked up at Aaron and frowned though. That darn question in his mind needed to be asked. Finally, after twelve second, Simon could wait no longer and blurted out his question.

"Are you a chipmunk or human!"

Aaron sighed.

"I am a chipmunk... I take a human form to better control my power," Aaron answered waiting for Simon's angry yelling.

After a few seconds of silence, Aaron looked up at Simon. He was surprised to see Simon had an understanding look on his face. Aaron let out a breath of relief. Why on earth had he thought Simon would be mad at him for hiding the truth? After all, it wasn't like it was that bad. Shaking his head Aaron wondered when on earth he had become so paranoid.

"Aaron, can you... can you tell me about yourself?" Simon asked quietly.

Simon didn't want to hurt Aaron by forcing him to talk about something he didn't want to talk about. But he desperately wanted to understand Aaron who was slowly becoming like an older brother to him. Aaron though, let out a depressed sigh. "It is not a pleasant story, but if you want to know... I will tell you," he replied quietly.

"It all started when I found a strange glowing crystal on the forest floor..."


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and The Chipmunks, nor do I make any money whatsoever from writing and posting this fanfiction.**

**Chapter 8 – Aaron's Story**

"_Aaron, can you... can you tell me about yourself?" Simon asked quietly._

_Simon didn't want to hurt Aaron by forcing him to talk about something he didn't want to talk about. But he desperately wanted to understand Aaron who was slowly becoming like an older brother to him. Aaron though, let out a depressed sigh. "It is not a pleasant story, but if you want to know... I will tell you," he replied quietly._

"_It all started when I found a strange glowing crystal on the forest floor..."_

_My life was simple. Day by day my brothers and I searched for the food we needed to survive. It was an easy life and I enjoyed it more than anything. But then again, it was the only life I had ever known._

* * *

It was a normal day like every other day in the forest that spring. Aaron was wandering around looking for nuts. It was his turn to gather food for the next couple of days. Walking around the bottom of the tree the young chipmunk bent down and picked up another nut. Carefully examining it, he smiled at seeing it was good. No bad spots or cracks in it. Aaron picked up his small cloth sack and gently tossed it in with the others.

People wandered through the forest everyday and dropped stuff. He had managed to find a large piece of cloth one day and had turned it into this sack. He and his two brothers used it to gather nuts so they didn't have to make multiple trips. Wandering around the trees, Aaron searched for more nuts, quietly humming to himself the entire time. Stepping around towards the next tree Aaron stopped as a black flash caught the corner of his eye.

Turning, he quickly headed over to where he saw the light. Looking down at the ground Aaron brushed some stuff aside and was surprised to see a small black crystal lying on the ground. Bending down he touched it gently and lifted it off the ground. The crystal was black and glowed with a strange black light. There was a silver chain coming from the tip of the crystal and it looked like one of the necklaces he has seen the humans wear.

_Humans wandered through the forest all the time. Unlike nowadays, they lived at one with nature and respected the forests and the creatures that lived within. They would often pick up anything they noticed that didn't belong and tried everything to take care of the nature god had provided them. I didn't realize that day just how strange finding that crystal was._

Wrapping his hand around the crystal Aaron was surprised to feel an incredible warmth spread through his body. Then, as suddenly as it had come, it was gone. Looking at the crystal strangely Aaron wondered what had just happened. Deciding it must have been a coincidence or something, he put the crystal over his head. A massive cyclone of black light exploded outwards around Aaron and he dropped to the ground in pain.

His head felt like it was pounding and his body felt like it was being cut open by sharp tree branches. Then it disappeared and Aaron found himself breathing heavily on the ground. Groaning lightly, the chipmunk climbed to his feet.

_I hadn't known what happened at that time. It wasn't until weeks later that I discovered just what the crystal had done to me..._

_A week later and life had remained mostly the same. I hadn't thought about the crystal since the strange aura had disappeared. My brothers had thought the crystal was strange at first, but had quickly gotten used to it. I had also discovered I could not remove the crystal from around my neck. As if some type of barrier blocked me from removing it._

* * *

Aaron jumped from the top branch down a level and landed safely on a new branch. He hadn't seen his brothers since he woke up and he couldn't help but wonder where they were. He was more worried about Tommy though, than he was about Natherion. Natherion could take care of himself but Tommy was still too innocent to be own his own.

_I had two brothers. I was the oldest and I acted a lot like Alvin. In the way that my brothers meant everything to me and I would do anything to protect them. Natherion was younger than me by five minutes. He had deep yellow eyes and acted a lot like you, Simon. He loved to learn things and was very smart. He would turn normal things into stuff that helped us in our lives. _

_I didn't know it at the time. But Natherion had sight problems and nowadays would have had glasses. But back then, there was no such thing. So he was forced to try and act normal when he could see nothing that was right in front of him. Tommy was the youngest of us. His eyes were an innocent sky blue and he loved to eat different types of nuts and fruit. I worried about him the most. Because he was a lot like Theodore._

_My brothers and I had faced bears and other forest creatures before. But nothing like what I would discover that day. That horrible afternoon where my life changed forever._

Aaron had finally reached the point of panic. It was past lunch and his brothers had still not appeared. Jumping to the ground he began searching for them. He didn't know why, but every time he couldn't decide which way to go, he was pulled in a certain direction. Finally, after walking for over half an hour, Aaron found himself in a large clearing. It was obvious the trees that used to stand here had been destroyed by something.

The ground was black and scorched and wood splinters lay everywhere. Looking around, Aaron's eyes widened at the sight of his brothers lying unconscious on the ground. Running forward he skid to a stop beside them. Reaching down to shake his brothers, Aaron stopped as something tickled the edge of his senses. Dropping to the ground Aaron just barely dodged the lunge of a large blackish-yellow eyed sickly looking bear. Springing to his feet he rushed to move away from his brothers so that the sickly eyed bear would not attack near them.

Aaron watched as the bear crouched and charged forward. Aaron had run from bears before with his brothers, but something about this bear told him it would be a bad idea. Sliding to the side, he let out a pained yell as the bear's claws ripped through his shoulder. Blood flew through the air and Aaron found himself clutching his shoulder as he jumped away from the bear's claws.

_Where your crystal, Simon, had given you knowledge of how to fight, mine had done no such thing. Even though I had the power of destructive Lunarium at my fingertips, I knew nothing about what it was or how to use it. _

Still clutching his shoulder, Aaron bent down as the bear's claws swiped over where he had just been. He moved to jump back but was too slow as the bear's claws ripped down his chest. Yelling in pain Aaron stumbled back. His shoulder was stained with blood and still bleeding and now his chest had joined it.

Slowly, Aaron began to feel a strange anger not his own. The crystal around his neck began to glow brighter and his eyes matched it. But his eyes were not glowing silver. No, his eyes had begun to change and glow black like the crystal around his neck. The bear lunged forward and Aaron… not knowing why… slashed his hand out in front of himself. A massive crescent slash of dark black energy flew through the air before cutting right through the bear.

The bear fell to the ground dead. Strange black blood flowing from its body. Aaron's eyes instantly returned to normal and a horrified expression came across his face. He had just killed the bear. He had been so angry. But when he thought about how he had done it, Aaron came up blank. As if he suddenly didn't remember what he had done.

_I didn't know it then. But that was my first time experiencing what my crystal had done to me. My first time using the incredible power of my crystal. My first time killing. But most important of all it was my first time feeling the terrible anger of my alter ego._

_Shade..._

Aaron ran over to his brothers and shook them awake. He forced them both to look at him and not the dead bear as he led them out of the clearing and back to their home. But as they left the clearing, Aaron failed to notice a figure wrapped in shadows walk into it. His face was hidden by the long black hood he was wearing and he bent down beside the bear. Touching the bear's corpse he nodded and then stood.

The stranger left the clearing as the bear's body burst into flames before turning to ash...

* * *

_It had been months since the encounter in the forest. I had begun actively seeking the strange power of the crystal hanging around my neck. I learned how to summon and manipulate its power. But I failed to notice as everyday my brothers grew sicker and sicker. I would later learn that the power of my crystal had tainted them._

Aaron sat calmly on the ground in front of the tree. His crystal glowing brightly around his neck as he created small orbs of black energy to rotate around him. His speed and control of pulling the strange energy into the world was getting better and better. It irritated him somewhat about how slow it was. But the power it had was worth the wait. Smiling, Aaron allowed his power to fade away before climbing to his feet.

Turning around, he ran up the tree to where his brothers had been watching him. They talked for a while, his brothers coughing every few sentences, but Aaron failed to notice. The entire time he barely listened to his brothers. Instead he ran his hand over his crystal with a happy grin on his face. With this, he would be invincible. No one would ever harm his family again.

_It would be many months after that when I discovered the truth. The power my crystal contained had changed me and was harming my brothers. They were not meant to feel its power and by using it so close to them, it harmed them. I swore to never use my crystal again. But a time would come many months later… after my brothers had healed…where I would be forced to break my promise..._

* * *

Aaron struggled against the chains holding him up against the wall. But even as he struggled he knew these chains would be able to hold him. He felt as if he was weakening by the second. As if these chains were draining the power from within. Aaron looked up as he heard footsteps coming from the long spiral staircase in front of him. A figure covered in a long black hooded cloak walked into the room. It was obvious from his height and stature that he was human.

"Hello Aaron, Holder of the Obsidian Crystal," the figure said, his voice sounding like someone ripping the bark off a tree.

"Who are you?" Aaron questioned.

"Heh, you foolish chipmunk. You may call me Lord Shadow," Lord Shadow said.

Aaron snarled loudly. Though this 'Lord Shadow' had his face covered it was easy to tell from the sound of his voice that he was smirking.

"Like hell I will," Aaron snarled as he spit out at the human's hooded face. Lord Shadow titled his head to the side as the spit flew past him. Smiling he walked over to the wall to Aaron's right and pulled down a thick metal lever.

Slowly the wall opened and Aaron found his eyes widening in horror. Chained to the wall in the other room, currently unharmed, were his two brothers. Aaron started thrashing against his chains as hard as he could but they still would not break.

"Pathetic. Your caring for them is your greatest weakness. I will make you a deal young chipmunk. If you do as I ask, I will allow no harm to come to your brothers, disobey me..." Lord Shadow trailed off, his voice sounding even more evil than before, "And I will kill them."

"I'll do it," Aaron whimpered painfully.

He would do anything to keep his brothers safe. Lord Shadow smiled and removed the chains from Aaron's arms. He then told Aaron to follow him. The chipmunk followed Lord Shadow up the stairs and through countless winding hallways until they entered a dark room. The walls were lined with weapons. Looking around the room though, one thing caught Aaron's attention. Wrapped around a stand was a large tattered black cloak. Under it was thin black armour and hanging on the wall behind it was a large scythe made of a strange shining metal.

"Welcome, to your new home!" exclaimed Lord Shadow, his voice still sounding evil but yet filled with glee.

_It was on that day I agreed to a deal with a man who I would soon see as the Devil. He tasked me with using my crystal to destroy his enemies. To fight his battles and wars for him. I would serve him for six years under the name he gave me._

_Obsidian..._

* * *

The massive army of a thousand men decked out in pure white armour let out a victorious scream of joy. After a day and night of battle, they had defeated all of the soldiers under the command of the foolish man who called himself Lord Shadow. His army had been weak and they had been easy to defeat. No one could save Lord Shadow from being killed now. Looking up at the shining sun, the leader of the army of light smiled.

Suddenly, a black cloud caught his attention. The soldiers looked into the sky and felt their eyes widen in horror as the sun was blocked out by the unnatural black clouds. A massive black lightning bolt rippled across the clouds and then slammed into the ground. A massive crater appeared and out of it stepped… no… floated, a man dressed in black.

The strange man floated in the air and black lightning whipped around his form. He was wearing a long black tattered robe with a hood that covered his hair and face. A black cloth acted as a mask and the hood was currently obscuring his eyes. The man looked up and the army of light felt fear rip through them as they stared into his pure emotionless black eyes.

The strange reaper-looking man held up his hand. Another flash of lightning and a large silver bladed scythe was held tightly in his hands. The army of light found themselves wanting to run. It was The Reaper, there was no other explanation for this strange being.

"**My name is Obsidian. Prepare to die," **said Obsidian, his voice floating over the entire army like a whisper in the wind.

Then before the soldiers' eyes, Obsidian vanished.

And blood rained through the air...

* * *

Obsidian pushed the door to the grand hall opened and entered. Slowly he walked down the large red carpet, his footsteps echoing throughout the large hall with each step he took. Once he had reached the throne, Obsidian bowed down to one knee and lowered his head.

"I have destroyed them all, Lord Shadow," his emotionless voice said.

Lord Shadow smiled behind his hood.

"You have done well, Obsidian. Just one more task before I let your brothers go," said Lord Shadow.

Obsidian's head snapped up instantly. Even through his mask, the emotion was plain on his previously emotionless face. Finally after six years his brothers would be free. They could finally leave this place and he could be Aaron once again.

"What is this task, Lord Shadow?" questioned Obsidian, the eagerness in his voice barely hidden.

"It is simple," said Lord Shadow as he reached into his robe and pulled out a pure translucent diamond, "I want you to charge this crystal with your dark energy."

Obsidian's eyes widened in surprise. That was it? Charge a diamond that would lose all of its power in three days and he would be free. Obsidian didn't even move and the diamond glowed a blinding black as it was filled instantly to the brim with energy. Obsidian climbed to his feet and looked at Lord Shadow expectantly.

"You may have your family. But first, please return everything to your room," Lord Shadow said, his voice emotionless.

Obsid...Aaron grinned and ripped open a portal. Stepping through it he disappeared from the room. Lord Shadow grinned and climbed to his feet. Walking to the wall he descended into the dungeon and into the room that contained Aaron's two brothers. They looked up as he entered and he grinned as he held the diamond in the air.

"You two shall be the first. The first of the Tainted!" exclaimed Lord Shadow

And the room was bathed in black light...

* * *

_Yes. It is my fault there are Tainted in the world. He used the diamond I powered to change people with pure hearts into Tainted. My brothers were the first ones turned but hundreds soon followed. An army of mindless slaves filled with incredible dark power. I would discover years later just what had happened to the diamond I charged with power._

_He had copied it, somehow managing to seal the power into it. He would give them out to certain people. Their souls, not the true users of the crystal, would be tainted and a Tainted would be born. But that was not the end. If someone had a truly strong soul they would keep their free will and become a more powerful form of Tainted. Corrupted I would come to call them._

_But nothing would compare to Lord Shadow. He would become the most powerful being I had ever meet. Today, he continues his dark plans. Hunting me, and others with crystals, constantly. He wishes for nothing more than to destroy the planet and make it his own. One day... One day I will avenge my brothers._

_But I suppose you wish for the rest of the story. I had, of course, returned to my room and removed the armour and put the scythe back onto the wall. I had no idea what was going on. I was just about to leave for the dungeons when something incredibly powerful reached my senses..._

* * *

Aaron's head snapped up and he spun around and gazed seemingly through the wall. Two decently powerful energy signatures reached his senses. Though they were nowhere near the power he could wield, they were still stronger than a normal human. Knowing he needed to check this out, Aaron sighed and removed the scythe one again from the wall. Looking at it, Aaron frowned and focused on it. The blade and handle glowed brightly as he used his power to shape-shift them.

A few seconds later, a normal longsword was in his hand. Smiling, Aaron created a sheath in mid air and slid it through his belt. Aaron had still yet to revert to his original chipmunk form. He had been about to but whatever he was sensing would be easier to fight as a human. Leaving the room, he traced the signatures to the abandoned east courtyard.

Walking outside, he was greeted with the sight of two figures that looked like black silhouettes. They both had a pair of wicked looking black claws but he could make out no clear features, other than their bright blackish yellow eyes that glowed eerily. Both of the creatures turned towards him as he entered the room and charged forward.

Aaron pulled his new longsword from it's sheathe and vanished in a burst of speed. Seconds later, without having drawn any energy, both creatures crumpled to the ground. Looking down at them, Aaron noticed they were still breathing. Raising his sword he prepared to administer the killing blow only to take a step back as they both were surrounded by a familiar black glow.

The glow faded away and Aaron's eyes widened in horror. His grip loosened and his sword clattered to the ground. Shifting back to his true form, Aaron knelt down over the barely breathing forms of his two brothers.

"Natherion... Tommy... no... god, please no," cried Aaron as tears began to fall from his eyes.

Natherion and Tommy both slowly opened their eyes. Aaron winced at seeing the pain and suffering that filled them. They both smiled at him and he wrapped them in a tight hug. It had been years since they had been together, but both of them suddenly went limp and fell backwards. Aaron cried out as their breathing began to slow and the beat of their hearts faded almost to nothing.

"Aaron... we do not... blame you... so do not... blame yourself... please Aaron..." coughed and stumbled the two brothers in sync, "...l...i...v...e..."

"I... I will," promised Aaron.

His brothers smiled, and then their breathing stopped. Screaming to the sky, Aaron did nothing as a massive aura of black energy surrounded him and he instantly reached level 10 as he had come to call it. Climbing to his feet, Aaron grabbed the sword off the ground and spun around, sending an icy glare towards the guards that had appeared in the courtyard.

"Sir Obsidian! CONTAIN YOURSELF!" shouted the guard captain.

"I am not Obsidian, I am... SHADE!" screamed Shade as his aura exploded outwards, instantly vaporizing all the guards in the courtyard.

Ripping open a portal, Shade appeared in the grand hall and found himself facing the point of Lord Shadow's sword. Faster than Lord Shadow could follow, even with his newly charged diamond, Shade's hand shot out. Grabbing the blade and ignoring the blood starting to fall from his hand, Shade titled his hand to the side and snapped the blade in two. Then, in another burst of speed, he ran his sword through Lord Shadow's right eye.

Lord Shadow stumbled backwards clutching his now bleeding eye. Shade moved forward to kill him only to be thrown backwards by a burst of black energy.

"Goodbye, foolish chipmunk," called Lord Shadow as he disappeared in a blur of black energy.

"SSSSHHHHAAAADDDDOOOOWWWW!!!!" shouted Shade loudly as his aura expanded outwards.

...

Outside the mansion, people of the town could only watch in horror as a massive storm of black energy swallowed the building whole. Lord Shadow was never seen by the people of the town again...

* * *

Aaron stumbled through the forest. Blood dripping from the hundreds of wounds on his body. He had destroyed _his _castle. He would hunt _him _down and destroy everything _he_ held dear.

_I will help you..._

Aaron looked around in confusion before calling out, "Who's there?"

_Foolish Aaron, I am Shade and I... am you!_

Aaron's eyes widened at his new apparent insanity. But then he just started laughing. With Shade's help he would destroy Lord Shadow, even if it took him a thousand years. He would do as he had promised his brothers. He would,

Live...


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and The Chipmunks, nor do I make any money whatsoever from writing and posting this fanfiction.**

**Chapter 9 – Training: Combat Lessons**

_Aaron's eyes widened at his new apparent insanity. But then he just started laughing. With Shade's help he would destroy Lord Shadow, even if it took him a thousand years. He would do as he had promised his brothers. He would,_

_Live..._

* * *

It had been a week since Simon had heard about Aaron's past. Though deep inside he knew Aaron had kept many things to himself, he couldn't help but pity him. It was obvious that Aaron had lived a hard life and had suffered much. Aaron had even outright refused to tell Simon anything about what he did after the day his brothers died. Only muttering about having hunted _him _for many years.

Today Aaron had told him he would be learning how to fight with a weapon and with just his fists. But after telling him Aaron had vanished somewhere. So Simon had spent the morning meditating like he had done for many hours the entire week. He was slowly increasing the power his crystal and he himself could hold. He had also gotten better at accessing his power all three ways.

Climbing to his feet Simon looked around for Aaron. He'd told him he would be back in a few hours, but it had already been four. Suddenly Simon felt a massive 'pressure' and crumpled to his knees. Groaning, he struggled back to his feet and found himself facing a tall figure. The figure was dressed in pure black armour with a big helmet with two horns coming out of it.

The power Simon felt all around him was crushing him. He wasn't sure that he would even be able to stand if he had been in his chipmunk form. Thankfully he had taken to staying in his human form to increase the amount of Lunarium his body could withstand at a time. Aaron had thought it was a wonderful idea. Before Simon could even question why the stranger was there he found himself jumping backwards to avoid a massive black sword.

Landing on his feet, Simon struggled to stay standing. Tapping into his core Simon pushed power through himself and let out a sigh of relief as the pressure faded away. Starting to summon power to do something, Simon found himself spinning out of the way as the sword slashed past him. He gasped as he dodged a few more slashes and Simon found himself having to push more power into his body. Whoever this warrior was, he was **really **fast.

Simon's eyes widened as he reached the limit of power he could have flowing through him without drawing energy from his crystal into himself. Frowning, he twisted and slammed his fist into the warrior's chest only to cry out as the bones in his hand shattered. Wincing in pain, Simon couldn't react as the warrior slammed the handle of his sword into his chest. He was immediately sent flying through the air and he struggled to catch himself on something but failed. After a few seconds he slammed into a tree at the edge of the clearing.

Groaning, Simon started to climb back to his feet only to be faced with the tip of the warrior's black sword between his eyes. He shut his eyes and waited for death to come. After a couple seconds of feeling nothing he slowly opened his eyes again only to snap them open wide as he was faced with a grinning Aaron standing with his sword in the ground in front of him.

"This is why I want to teach you how to fight. You were unable to do anything because I never let you form your power into anything, but if you had a weapon…" Aaron said with a grin.

Simon just nodded dumbly.

"I'm going to teach you two simple things, how to stand, and how to hold a sword. Everything else you will develop on your own," Aaron added.

Aaron then began to instruct Simon on how to properly stand. Simon crouched down slightly and Aaron frowned. It was going to be a long few days...

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Alvin paced back and forth in the bedroom as he attempted to ignore the itching and anxiety flowing through him. He was happy that Simon was learning how to protect himself, but really why couldn't he have gone with them? He felt like he was being ripped apart everyday that he was away from Simon. It was just his luck that after they admitted their feelings they would be pulled apart by something.

Sighing, Alvin flopped down on Simon's bed and breathed in deeply. Since Simon's scent covered the bed he was able to hold back everything by just lying on Simon's bed, and breathing his scent in. Breathing in and out deeply, Alvin failed to notice as the door opened and Theodore walked in. Theodore took one look at Alvin and frowned. Alvin was getting worse day by day and Theodore knew Alvin wouldn't be able to last without Simon much longer.

Knowing it was pointless to try and say anything, Theodore turned and walked out of the room. Alvin looked up in shock as he heard the door close shut with a small bang. Looking back and forth Alvin found his eyes widening. Someone had been in the room! They had likely seen him on Simon's bed!

What was he going to do now?

* * *

Theodore climbed up onto the counter in the kitchen. Sitting down and letting his legs hand over the edge he wondered what he should do. It was painfully obvious that Simon and Alvin loved each other and that it was killing Alvin to be apart from Simon. Though he didn't know what Simon was feeling he assumed it would be about the same.

Theodore frowned as he heard the front door open and then slam shut. A quick sniff and Theodore knew Alvin had left the house. Theodore climbed to his feet and made his was towards the bedroom. Walking into the room he walked over to the dresser and pulled the top drawer of his stuff open. Riffling through his hoodies and stuff, Theodore wrapped his hand around a small package and pulled it out.

Looking at the small brown cloth bag in his hand Theodore found himself not knowing what to do. He knew that the item in this bag could help both Simon and Alvin immensely. He knew they would ask questions when he showed it to them. But he knew it would help. The only question in his mind was…

Would it be worth it?

* * *

Alvin pulled himself up the final branch and let out a sigh of relief as he sat down on it. He had decided to go to the park and, since he couldn't really use any of the toys in the play area, he had climbed a tree. Even though he was glad to no longer live in a tree, Alvin couldn't help but feel at home in them. Looking down into the park Alvin watched the other children play. What he wouldn't give to be human. He was so limited by being a chipmunk.

But then again, he wouldn't give up the life he had now for anything. If he was human, he wouldn't be able to be with Simon. Not that they had spent any time together after revealing their feelings for each other. Now though, Alvin found himself worrying about something else. Someone had obviously seen him resting on Simon's bed and breathing in his scent deeply. If Dave had seen him everything would be okay… Dave would just assume he missed Simon. But if Theodore had seen him… Theodore would know instantly what him needing Simon's scent meant.

Sighing, Alvin rubbed his head and frowned. His head had started thumping painfully the second he entered the park, but he couldn't figure out what was causing it. To make matters worse, if he stopped paying attention to what he was doing, he found himself halfway down the tree. It was almost as if his body was trying to move of its own accord. Letting out another deep breath Alvin found himself looking towards the edge of the park.

His mouth dropped open in shock at what he was seeing. A large creature sat at the edge of the clearing. It was hard to make out but Alvin was sure that the creature was a bear. But bear's didn't have long black claws and blackish-yellow eyes, did they?

The creature slowly started to walk towards the children in the playground. Black liquid spilled from it's body as it slowly made its way forward. The parents noticed it immediately and started screaming as they pulled their children from the toys. The creature snarled and started running forward, more black liquid flying from it's body as it did so. One child was too slow and found itself in front of the charging creature. Alvin's eyes widened in horror as the creature jumped forward, its black claws in front of it. Alvin wasn't sure what to do until a loud scream filled his ears.

"TTTIIIMMMMMMYYY!"

Alvin immediately made up his mind. Flinging himself from the tree, he rolled as he crashed into the ground. Coming out of the roll he sprung to his feet and threw himself into the child's side. The child, who was at least twice Alvin's size, fell over from the momentum behind Alvin's lunge. Alvin didn't even scream as a large cut ripped open on his back and blood began to pour from it. Turning around he put himself between the creature and the little boy.

The creature looked down at him and it's eyes glowed in rage. It snarled and began to charge forward. Alvin turned his head and screamed at the little boy to run. The child's eyes widened but he nodded and ran towards his mother. The creature didn't even notice the boy, its eyes locked solely onto Alvin as it charged forward. Alvin shut his eyes and waited for the pain. He didn't have to wait long.

Long black claws cut effortlessly through his skin and he winced but kept his mouth shut. Standing still Alvin refused to move as the creature's claws tore into him again and again. Red blood flew through the air but still Alvin refused to move. As long as the creature's attention was on him everyone else could get away. A long claw slid straight through Alvin's chest and his eyes snapped open as he finally let out a howl of pain.

Alvin looked into the eyes of the creature and embraced the death that he knew was coming...

* * *

Aaron frowned to himself. Simon was doing horribly. Where he had learned the crystal manipulation with incredible ease, he just couldn't seem to hold the wooden sword right, stand correctly, move correctly or anything. Aaron had never had such an untalented student in the ways of combat. Aaron was just about to tell Simon to give it a break for the day when he sensed something. It was on the edge of his senses… almost unnoticeable.

Simon collapsed to the ground as his energy left him and he returned to his chipmunk form. Aaron, deciding what he sensed was nothing, was about to dismiss it when Simon's eyes suddenly went wide.

"Alvin..." whispered Simon.

Simon's eyes glowed blue and he disappeared in a swirl of blue energy...

*******************

Alvin watched silently as the creature's huge teeth descended towards him. Just as they were about to sink into him though, a massive orb of blue energy slammed into the creature's side. Alvin looked to his right and found his eyes wide in surprise. Standing in the middle of the clearing with a massive blue aura surrounding him and his eyes glowing brightly,

Was Simon.

"No one harms Alvin. Not while I breathe," Simon snarled as his aura flared brightly.

Alvin didn't know it, but Simon had fully tapped into his crystal all the way to what Aaron called Level 10. The creature growled and climbed to it's feet before charging towards Simon. Alvin watched in horror as the creature approached his brother. Just as he was about to move though, Simon lifted up his hand, palm facing down Simon looked to be waiting for someone to kiss his hand or something. But then ten long thick spears of blue energy appeared in the air around Simon.

Alvin could do nothing but watch in shock as the ten spears flew one at a time towards the creature. As one spear ripped through the creature's body another flew forward even as another formed around Simon. By the time Simon put his hand down at least a hundred spears had ripped through the creature turning it into a pile of black blood. Alvin watched as Simon breathed deeply and the aura around him and the glow in his eyes disappeared.

The next second Alvin had Simon in his arms being hugged tightly. Alvin winced as pain flared from his wound and blood dripped to the ground. But after a few seconds Alvin wrapped his hands around his brother and hugged tightly back. They had no time to relax though as Simon's eyes suddenly went wide and his senses flared. Breaking apart they both looked around and swore loudly. They were completely surrounded, Tainted. At least twelve of them.

Simon tapped into his crystal again and went straight back to Level 10. He knew that he would stand no chance otherwise with his control and skills as weak as they were. Then Simon's eyes suddenly widened and he let out a scream of pain. Alvin could do nothing but watch as the aura around Simon disappeared and he fell to the ground unconscious. Alvin, not knowing what to do, did the only thing he could think of. Bending down he held his hand above the crystal around his brother's neck. He knew from the explanation Aaron had given that this crystal had the energy to fight these... things.

Taking a deep breath Alvin braced himself for whatever would happen and wrapped his hand around the crystal. His eyes widened as a massive power filled him. A bright blue aura exploded outwards around him and he struggled to hold in a scream from the pain coursing through him. Blood dripped to the ground and Alvin knew he would not be able to stand. Not that he could without letting go of the crystal anyways. Pushing the pain and thoughts of his brother aside, Alvin took a deep breath and looked up at the Tainted around him.

It was time to fight, or die...

* * *

Aaron frowned as he walked down the park path. He could sense both the Tainted and Simon's crystal. The only problem with what he was sensing was that he knew Simon had just fallen unconscious. So if Simon was unconscious, how in the world was his crystal pumping out so much energy? Whatever the case was he knew Simon needed help. Tapping into his own crystal Aaron drew his sword and allowed Shade to take control. His eyes turned black as he grinned evilly and disappeared...

* * *

Alvin held back another scream as he forced another wave of energy out. The two Tainted who had charged forward were thrown backwards. Breathing heavily, Alvin spared a glance at his unconscious brother before pushing out another painful wave of energy. The charging Tainted were thrown backwards again and Alvin found his grip on the crystal slowly loosening. Snarling, the Tainted charged forward again. Alvin winced and threw out another wave of energy. Once again, all the Tainted who had charged were thrown backwards.

Alvin found his world darkening and could do nothing as his grip on the crystal went loose. Blood flowing from his wounds, Alvin had no choice but to close his eyes as the darkness claimed him. The Tainted snarled and slowly walked forward, their limited intelligence wondering if this was a trap. When nothing happened, a single Tainted snarled victoriously and jumped forward.

A flash of black, silver, and then red, and a large pile of ash was left on the ground.

Shade laughed wickedly and let his power flare, causing all the Tainted to start to flee. He cackled and disappeared in a blur of speed and seconds later a Tainted burst into flames as a sword extended out of it's chest. Spinning around, Shade disappeared again before reappearing in front of another Tainted. A quick flick of his wrist and another Tainted turned to ash. The Tainted, realizing they stood no chance running away or fighting, charged forward in a large group. Maybe they could use their number against him. Shade laughed again and blocked and dodged every single attack that was thrown towards him.

After about a minute, only two Tainted remained. Shade raised his hand and flicked it forward. Hundreds of thick black spears appeared and shot forward towards each Tainted. In just about two minutes, the entire battle was over. Shade turned around and sheathed his sword. Looking down at the unconscious Alvin and Simon he found himself frowning. He had been just a few steps away when he saw what Alvin was doing. He was somehow using the Lunarium contained in Simon's crystal.

_This boy… he seems to be able to channel Lunarium from any source Aaron._

_We do not know that yet Shade. Perhaps we will test him._

_Indeed._

Aaron regained control.

"It seems there will now be two," said Aaron before lifting the boys into his arms and disappearing in a blur of black energy.

*******************

Aaron dropped Alvin and Simon to the ground and frowned. Alvin was so mysterious… the ability to take Lunarium from things not his was incredible. No one should be able to use the Lunarium of another person. Yet Alvin did it effortlessly, and without any training to boot. Reaching into his pocket Aaron pulled out a small stone.

Closing his hand around the small red crystal he sighed. It was glowing again which meant only one thing. It was time. Alvin was obviously the reason it was glowing. Already Alvin was being hunted and he hadn't even touched his true crystal yet. Plus if Alvin had so much power using an unbalanced crystal, he couldn't imagine how much he would have for one attuned to him. After so many years of holding it though, was Aaron really ready to give away the last thing he had of his brother, Natherion?

He couldn't do what he normally did. Each crystal could be used by multiple owners and the last thirteen that had been chosen to wield Natherion's old crystal, well, he had just let them be taken by the Tainted. But he knew he would be unable to do that to Alvin. He remembered it like it was yesterday, the day he had killed his brother Natherion.

Again...

_Flashback_

_Shade spun around slashing out with his sword. The Tainted he was fighting stepped back but didn't manage to get out of reach. Shade's sword sliced off it's head and it burst into flames before turning to ash. Spinning around, Shade continued to destroy Tainted after Tainted, not even feeling the strain of constant battle._

_Shade had been fighting Tainted for three days straight so far. It was the longest he had ever been in control of their body. It had taken a long time for him and Aaron to learn how to share the body and they were still having problems with it a hundred and three years after Shade had awakened. Panting, Shade slashed through the head of the final Tainted. Sheathing his sword Shade unleashed his senses as he searched for the crystal he had felt three days ago._

_Pushing open the door to a shack, he had no time to react as a massive orb of blackish-red energy slammed into him. Wincing as he slammed into a tree Shade growled and unleashed his aura. His eyes started glowing as he charged forward, his sword flying from it's sheath. As Shade passed through the door though, he was greeted by the tip of a massive blackish-red katana between his eyes._

"_So you have finally arrived, brother," said the figure stepping out of the shadows._

_Shade's eyes widened and he felt Aaron slam into control as he was pushed aside. Standing in front of him was his brother, Natherion, in a human form. Aaron lowered his sword and let his power fade away, tears slowly filling his eyes._

"_Natherion. How are… I thought that…" stuttered Aaron, unable to form a sentence._

"_That I was dead? Well, I'm not. The glorious Lord Shadow resurrected me and helped me find my own crystal!" exclaimed Natherion, holding a small red crystal up for Aaron to see._

"_WHAT! NO! Lord Shadow is evil! He turned you into a Tainted!" shouted Aaron._

"_LIES! IT IS YOUR CURSED CRYSTAL THAT CHANGED ME! TODAY I GET MY REVENGE!" howled Natherion charging forward, his flaming katana flowing behind him._

_Aaron jumped backwards and allowed Shade to take control. Shade blocked strike after strike and dodged again and again. Though he couldn't care less about Natherion, he knew Aaron would never allow him to be harmed. So they battled, Shade trying to dodge as well as he could while not fighting back. After a few seconds it became apparent just how weak Natherion was in comparison to Shade._

_Though Shade had yet to even hit Natherion, it was obvious Natherion was about to pass out. Shade had only one explanation - Natherion had no understanding of his crystal. Though he didn't really understand the crystal either, he obviously knew more than Natherion. They battled for a few more minutes before Natherion's eyes suddenly widened and he stopped, his sword vanishing._

_Natherion let out a scream of pain and wrapped his hands around his head._

"_Ugh, my head. Aaron, what in the world is going on?" questioned Natherion, his voice and manner completely different._

"_Natherion?" questioned Shade confused._

"_Hurry! He resurrected me and gave me a crystal. It's tainted me and I cannot hold myself back long!" exclaimed Natherion._

"_Natherion, what are you…?" questioned Shade, not wanting to believe what he thought was happening._

"_KILL ME!" shouted Natherion_

_Shade closed his eyes. He knew that for as long as he allowed Natherion to live, __**he **__would have __another soldier under his control. A soldier with the power of Lunarium. He would not allow his brother to live like that. Aaron tried to hold back his body but Shade was having none of that. He stabbed the blade forward._

_Blood flew through the air..._

_End Flashback_

Aaron clenched the crystal in his hand even tighter. Natherion had thanked him as the life left his body, giving him his crystal to protect until he found someone worthy of it. That memory was one of his worst, it plagued his nights and tormented his heart. It was also one of the reason's out of many that he sometimes refused Shade control, only allowing it when he was fighting.

Aaron looked over to the unconscious Simon and Alvin and sighed. He had no choice. Alvin needed the crystal so he could protect himself as well. Turning to go meditate, Aaron's eyes widened as the crystal suddenly glowed brightly and flew out of his hand. Spinning around, Aaron could do nothing as the crystal smacked into the hand of the half awake Alvin.

Alvin looked down at the crystal in sleepy confusion.

Red light filled the sky...


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and The Chipmunks, nor do I make any money whatsoever from writing and posting this fanfiction.**

**Chapter 10 – A Quick End to Training**

_Aaron looked over to the unconscious Simon and Alvin and sighed. He had no choice. Alvin needed the crystal so he could protect himself as well. Turning to go meditate, Aaron's eyes widened as the crystal suddenly glowed brightly and flew out of his hand. Spinning around, Aaron could do nothing as the crystal smacked into the hand of the half awake Alvin._

_Alvin looked down at the crystal in sleepy confusion._

_Red light filled the sky..._

*******************

Simon pushed his weight to his right foot and spun around, blocking Aaron's wooden katana with his own. Alvin appeared in between them both and slashed downwards with his wooden katana. Aaron and Simon jumped backwards and raised their swords in sync before charging forward again. Loud smacks echoed throughout the clearing as Aaron, Simon and Alvin battled against each other. It had been three days since Alvin had joined the training and Aaron couldn't have been more happy.

Simon had kicked his training into high gear with Alvin around. Almost as if he refused to show any weakness in front of his brother. Simon had been progressing so fast that he had already mastered both things Aaron had said he was going to teach him. He was now in the process of creating his own unquie style of fighting. From what Aaron and Alvin had observed it seemed Simon's sword style would focus greatly on dodging and blocking, only attacking when he saw a true opening he was sure he could hit.

Alvin had also progressed greatly. He had a difficult time accessing his crystal any way other than drawing it from his crystal through his body. But while his crystal powers were not as developed as Simon's, his sword skills were incredible. Alvin seemed to be a natural and already Aaron was finding it impossible to hold back against him. All in all, Aaron thought everything was going quite well. He could already tell Alvin and Simon would be powerful fighters when working together.

Grinning, Aaron jumped backwards and let his wooden katana drop to the ground. Reaching inside his cloak he pulled out his true sword in a delicate sweeping motion. Alvin and Simon paused stunned. Aaron wouldn't really attack them with a real sword would he? Aaron grinned and pushed Lunarium through his body. Blurring, he disappeared and charged towards the two brothers, his sword held out in front of him.

Simon and Alvin looked at each other and nodded. Simon stepped back and pushed his Lunarium to it's maximum through his body before expanding his senses. Alvin stepped in front of Aaron and sighed as he channeled the weak amount of Lunarium he could through his body and then a bit more into his sword. Holding up his sword Alvin let his instincts take over.

"EAST!"

Alvin spun around and blocked Aaron's sword. Aaron looked a little surprised at being blocked and at the fact his sword hadn't cut through Alvin's wooden one. Suddenly Aaron broke out into a grin before vanishing in another blur of speed, only to reappear with a wince as a wave of blue energy smashed into him when he tried to approach Alvin. Before he could move to disappear again, he found himself forced to block Alvin's katana and then dodge as multiple orbs of blue energy hurled through the air towards him.

Grinning even wider, Aaron tapped into more Lunarium and before Alvin and Simon could do anything disappeared and reappeared in front of both of them. Both Alvin and Simon found themselves thrown through the air as a fist slammed into their face. Groaning as they climbed to their feet, Alvin and Simon could do nothing but stare in shock.

Since when had there been two Aarons?

*******************

Theodore watched Dave walk silently out of the room and found himself sighing. He had been doing that more and more lately. First Simon had disappeared with Aaron to train and now Alvin had as well. Dave was more worried than he had ever been. It scared him that something was out there trying to harm his sons, and he could do nothing to even try and stop it. Theodore reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a small cloth bag.

Untying the bag, Theodore opened it and titled it upside down. A small pinging sound rang through the kitchen as a small object hit the counter. Looking down Theodore told himself this was the right thing to do as he gently lifted the object into his furry hand. Frowning, Theodore wrapped his hand around the key and jumped off the counter. He was not as oblivious to everything as his family believed. He had known about the Tainted before even Simon.

It had been during the first week they moved in with Dave, before Dave considered himself their father. He had been wandering around in the attic when he found a small book. Similar to the journal that Aaron had given Simon, it was a guidebook. It contained information about the Tainted, about Lunarium, about the Corrupted and many, many other things.

Theodore had refused to believe anything he read at first. But then of course Simon had found a true, genuine crystal. He remembered his conversation about it, where Simon thought he was informing him of everything, but really it had been the opposite. Many of the things Simon thought he knew were wrong, and it bothered him that his brother knew so little about the danger he was in.

Walking up the attic stairs, Theodore silently wandered until he found the guidebook. Sliding the small key into the lock he opened it. This book would help Simon and Alvin learn faster so that they could return sooner. Who knows? Maybe it would even help Aaron... after all this book was written fifty years before Aaron was born...

*******************

Simon and Alvin collapsed to the ground as the last of their energy faded away. Panting heavily they couldn't even move as Aaron smacked them both over the head, knocking them face first into the ground. Aaron wouldn't admit it to the two young boys but he was impressed. They were growing more and more powerful by the second. As if just being together made them more powerful than being apart. At the pace they were learning they would be able to return home and be safe in, at the most, three days.

Aaron turned and made his way towards the small fire they had made. Only to stop in surprise. Standing in front of him, holding an incredibly large book, was Theodore. Aaron's eyes twitched and he frowned. There was a barrier around the entire clearing. How in the world had Theodore gotten in?

"Disabled the barrier with black chalk," Theodore said, catching the confused look on Aaron's face.

Aaron found his eyes widening even further than before. How in the world did Theodore of all people know how to do that? Suddenly his eyes honed in on the large book and he found them widening even more. The guidebook!

*******************

It had been an interesting reunion later that day when Simon and Alvin woke up. They had been surprised to find Theodore at the secret training clearing. But even more surprised to find out about how important the guidebook was. Apparently, sometime during his lifetime, Aaron had found it and read through it. It had increased his knowledge and understanding tenfold. In fact Aaron had told them much of what he taught them he had learned from the guidebook.

Anyways, Aaron had allowed them both to read the guidebook and sure enough once they were done he had nothing more to teach them. Simon himself was confused though. How on earth could just reading a book help so much? Aaron had explained. The entire book was written with Lunarium infused into the ink, making anyone able to use Lunarium learn from it at incredible speeds.

Simon and Alvin had been happy and asked Aaron the question that had been plaguing them both. "Can we go home, and be safe?"

"Yes," Aaron answered with a large grin.

The park was empty five seconds later...

*******************

Theodore yawned as he climbed into his bed. It had been a long day and he was exhausted. Plus he would need his rest for tomorrow's concert. Dave had scheduled them a concert for tomorrow after Alvin and Simon returned, saying it would help them relax. Simon had been a little annoyed about the songs that had been chosen, but eventually agreed. They were going to do a four song concert, opening with 'Get You Going', quickly followed by 'Believe', and than a short break.

They would than return with 'Witch Doctor', followed by 'Life is a Battlefield' which would end the concert. Theodore was excited and so were Alvin and Simon but only Theodore had chosen to go to bed early. He could already tell that tomorrow was going to be a good day.

After all, what could go wrong...

*******************

Alvin, Simon, Dave and Aaron sat around the kitchen table frowning. Alvin and Simon had been about to got o bed when Aaron had brought up a good point. What were they going to do if a Tainted sensed them during the concert. Aaron could take out one but if more than that came they were screwed. And with both Alvin, Simon and himself giving out Lunarium, more than one would surely come. Dave had said they could always cancel the concert but Alvin had loudly argued against that idea.

Eventually, a few minutes later, it was Simon who came up with the solution. Looking through the guidebook he had found barriers of sorts that could be created using a series of symbols. They could create a barrier that rejected Tainted around the entire stadium they would be playing in. Aaron had agreed and took the guidebook before vanishing in a blur.

Dave had bid his two sons goodnight and retreated to his room leaving Alvin and Simon alone in the kitchen. Alvin and Simon then immediately threw themselves into each others arms hugging each other tightly. Simon breathed in deeply, welcoming the warmth that spread through him as he inhaled Alvin's scent. Alvin leaned closer into Simon's arm welcoming the warmth spreading through him and the lack of the itch that had been plaguing him lately.

Alvin leaned up and quickly pecked Simon on the check before lowering his head back in his furry shoulder. Simon blushed but gently kissed Alvin on the forehead in return. They both knew that they loved each other but were unsure of what to do because of it. All they knew that was being in each others arms was the greatest feeling they had ever known.

"Want to sleep with me tonight?" questioned Alvin with a sly grin.

Simon's response was to turn around and drag Alvin to the bedroom before throwing themselves on the bed and cuddling tightly together. Both of them simultaneously reached down and pulled up the blanket before quickly removing their hoodies. Pulling themselves closer together they both blushed as something hard connected with their chests. Not needing to lift the blanket to check what it was they both giggled gently before snuggling closer together. Alvin and Simon fell asleep instantly, both of them feeling safe in the place they belonged.

In each other's arms...

*******************

Aaron calmly scratched the last symbol in with the tip of his sword. Taking a deep breath he sheathed his sword and activated the barrier. Immediately he had to shut his eyes from the blinding silver and gold light that created a dome around the stadium. Grinning he turned around and gathered energy to transport back to the Seville household only to be thrown backwards into the wall of the stadium as a fist connected with his face.

Groaning, Aaron looked up and his eyes widened in horror. Standing a few feet away from him was a man who appeared to be about twenty. He had dirty blond hair that spiked wildly in every direction and glowing blackish yellow eyes. He was wearing a long cloak exactly the same as Aaron's except for the fact it was crimson. An insane smile was also stretched across his face and his very being just screamed insane.

"Nexus. So it's true then," said Aaron as he slowly climbed to his feet.

"What is?" questioned Nexus grinning madly.

"You sided with _him_," spat out Aaron.

"So what if I did? AHAHAHA now...now...now I GET TO kill you AHAHAHAHA!" exclaimed Nexus crazily as he ran forward, his hand glowing yellow.

Aaron's eyes turned black and he quickly sidesteped Nexus. Reaching his hand out beside him, Shade wrapped it around Nexus' glowing yellow wrist before spinning around and letting go. Nexus laughed insanely as he flew backwards through the air and across the clearing towards traffic. Shade gathered his energy, crouching low to the ground. Dirt and rock broke apart beneath his feet and his black aura became visible as his eyes started to glow.

Nexus slammed into a large truck with that weird grin still on his face. His grin widened as the truck exploded on impact, destroying three other cars around it. As Nexus started walking forward out of the flames, a bright yellow aura exploded outwards around him. Shade propelled himself forwards and latched his arms around Nexus' chest before transporting them both away.

Instantly they reappeared in the clearing Aaron had just been training Alvin and Simon in. Nexus laughed and held his palm to Shade's face. A massive sphere of yellow energy started to appear and Shade swore once before it opened, causing a massive beam of yellow energy to engulf him. After a few minutes the beam faded away revealing Shade standing with his sword held upwards in front of him, his cloak torn and smoking, and his hair whipping around in the wind created by his aura.

Shade growled and his crystal glowed brightly as he pushed himself straight to Level 10. Nexus' eyes widened slightly before he started to laugh again. Reaching under his shirt, Nexus pulled out a small topaz crystal that immediately started to glow as he too pushed himself straight to Level 10. Shade growled once more and charged forward, his sword held out in front of him. His opponent laughed even louder before a long sword made of yellow energy appeared in his hands and he launched himself forward as well.

The two blades connected as their wielders reach the center of the clearing. The ground cracked and split open, a crater forming as the two crystal user's auras smash against each others. Slowly the auras become thicker and thicker until a massive sphere of half black energy and half yellow energy is all that can be seen. Both energies pushing back and forth against each other as their users struggle for dominance. The black aura slowly starts to push the yellow one back until suddenly, everything turns white.

The sphere explodes outwards, ground ripping to pieces as it expands to engulf the entire clearing. Slowly the white glows fades away and the smoke and dust clears. Standing in the middle of the clearing, Shade and Nexus panted heavily before raising their swords into the air once again.

"I will destroy you Aaron! AHAHAHAH THE POWER OF THE TAINT IS INCREDIBLE!" screamed Nexus as his aura suddenly turned sickly blackish yellow.

"You will try Nexus...but you will fail just as all before you," whispered Shade quietly.

Nexus snarled, "You are weak, how could you possibly defeat me!"

Shade sighed, a small amount of Aaron's personality slipping through.

"Like this," said Shade.

A massive pressure descended on the clearing as Shade's aura triples in height...


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and The Chipmunks, nor do I make any money whatsoever from writing and posting this fanfiction.**

**A/N: Minor note last chapter I put one of the songs as 'Life is a Battlefield' it was supposed to say 'Love is a Battlefield'.**

**Chapter 11 – Crystal Battle & Concert**

_Nexus snarled, "You are weak, how could you possibly defeat me!"_

_Shade sighed, a small amount of Aaron's personality slipping through._

"_Like this," said Shade._

_A massive pressure descended on the clearing as Shade's aura triples in height..._

******************

Nexus stumbled backwards as he felt the pressure crushing him. After a few seconds it became too much and Nexus fell down to his knees. Struggling to look up, Nexus found his eyes widening as he watched Shade walking towards him. With every step Shade took, the ground cracked and exploded under him before disintegrating as it entered his massive black aura.

"Wha...what...what is this...how can you be so strong?" questioned Nexus, flaring his own aura as he struggled to his feet.

"I have lived for many years and have forgotten more about my crystal than you will ever learn about yours Nexus. Witness my ultimate power," whispered Shade as his aura grew even larger.

Shade raised his arm, his sword pointing out in front of him before he vanished. A rip opened up on Nexus' sleeve and blood flew from his arm. Seconds later another scar appeared... and another, and another. Nexus could do nothing as he felt his body being ripped apart by the combined power of Shade's sword and crystal. Nexus whimpered as he felt Shade's sword slide through his chest.

"It's over," said Shade as he pulled his sword out of Nexus' chest.

Blood flew through the air and Shade turned around to leave. Suddenly a blood-lust and taint filled the air and Shade spun around raising his sword instinctively. Nexus' now blackish yellow energy sword slammed against his metal one, causing another small crater to form. Shade swore as he pushed Nexus back and caught sight of the hundred Tainted that suddenly surrounded him. Looking over at Nexus he found himself wondering just how bad his luck could be.

Nexus it seemed had fully embraced the tainted power _he _had given him. Nexus, through his strong will and crystal, had become something Shade and Aaron had always feared. A Corrupted with the power to control Lunarium.

Raising his sword, Shade frowned as he felt pain course through his body. He was almost at his limit and would obviously need to rest for a few days after this.

Hopefully his power wouldn't give out anytime soon...

******************

Alvin scurried across the scaffolding, connecting plugs and making sure the lights worked as he went. They had arrived at the stadium only three hours ago to find quite a few things. One, there was a massive barrier surrounding the stadium that only Alvin and Simon could see. Two, Aaron was nowhere to be found. Three, the stage was cluttered with things and the lights and stuff weren't set up. All in all it was already a bad day.

Spinning down the pole that connected the scaffolding to the stage Alvin landed on his feet with a grin. At least no Tainted had attacked them yet. Both he and Simon were wearing their crystals but had condensed their energy as far as they could without turning it off completely which Aaron had told them would be a bad idea as their bodies were too used to having Lunarium flowing through them already.

Rushing across the stage, Alvin stopped in front of Dave and opened his mouth to ask what to do next, only for Dave to point behind him before he could ask his question. Turning around, Alvin spotted Theodore struggling to pull the speakers out onto the stage. Shaking his head, Alvin rushed over and nodded at Theodore before starting to help. It would no doubt be infinitely easier to do in human form but Simon had told them they couldn't afford to use any Lunarium today.

So anyways, a struggling few minutes later Alvin and Theodore had pushed the first of six speakers out onto the stage. Sighing at each other they rushed back to go get the other ones. After all, everyone else was working just as hard right?

******************

Simon turned a small dial on the large mixer in front of him and listened closely to the speaker beside him. He was currently checking the sound output and input to make sure it was working okay. He was also trying to figure out where the custom hidden mikes they had requested were. They were all too small to hold a normal mike and the normal attached-to-shirt mike that a human used was still too big for them. So Dave had ordered them all custom mikes to attach to their clothing but he couldn't find them anywhere.

But that wasn't all that was bothering Simon. No, he was worried about Aaron. He knew Alvin's senses were nowhere near his and so he could obviously not sense anything. But he had been getting flashes of massive Lunarium being used a great distance away and it was worrying him. What if Aaron needed their help?

Sighing, Simon turned another dial, knowing he couldn't do anything. Neither he nor Alvin knew how to transport themselves after all, and it would take too long walking there. Adjusting the last dial, Simon grinned and jumped off the mixer. Alvin and Theodore looked like they could use some help with the speakers...

******************

Shade slashed his sword through a Tainted that jumped towards him before spinning to dodge the claws of another. Ducking and rolling, Shade dodged the claws of a third Tainted and a wave of energy from Nexus. Frowning, Shade slashed and destroyed two more Tainted as he breathed heavily. How on earth were you supposed to fight a hundred Tainted and a Corrupted at the same time?

Jumping backwards, Shade let loose a barrage of shadow spears before landing and decapitating another Tainted. Blocking Nexus' sword, Shade slammed his foot into Nexus' nuts before blasting him backwards through the crowd of Tainted with a wave of energy. Shade panted heavily before frowning and struggling to dodge and block a few more attacks. This never would have happened if Aaron had just let him destroy Nexus all those years ago.

_I wasn't about to let you kill an innocent boy Shade._

_Dammit Aaron, you're too kind._

_What do you want me to do Shade, kill everyone with a crystal but us?_

_That would be nice yes!_

_What about Alvin and Simon you idiot._

_Who cares, expendable loses._

Shade suddenly knew he had said the wrong thing as he found himself pushed out of control. Aaron spun around and slammed his sword right between the eyes of a Tainted before pulling it out and taking out two more Tainted with a spin. He was nowhere near as skilled as Shade, but he refused to allow Shade control if he was going to think like that.

_Idiot, you'll get us killed!_

_Shut it Shade, I'm not giving you control until we talk about what you just said._

Aaron continued fighting and was slowly working his way through the Tainted when he suddenly felt Shade trying to take control. Frowning, Aaron pushed Shade back and locked him away in the back of his mind. As the dominate personality, he had full control over his mind and Shade was only allowed out because he wished it. If Shade was going to be an idiot, he could spend some time just watching without being able to do or say anything.

Besides it wasn't like anything was going to happen...right?

******************

Simon watched from the scaffolding as the stadium filled with people. Using his control he had focused as little Lunarium into his eyes as possible and scanned each person coming in for any signs of the taint. As the doors closed signalling the end of those coming in Simon let out a deep sigh of relief. No Tainted had entered or if any had tried they had been repelled by the barrier surrounding the large roofed stadium.

Sliding down the pole and to the ground Simon rushed into his dressing room. Pulling off his dirty hoodie Simon grabbed his dress shirt and put it on. Letting his crystal fall under the shirt he pulled on his vest and left the room. Meeting up with Alvin and Theodore backstage they nodded at each other before Simon grabbed Alvin and dragged him off out of everyone's sight.

They both quickly wrapped their arms around each other and hugged tightly. Then, at the exact same time, they kissed each other on the lips. Warmth spreading through both of their bodies, Simon and Alvin broke apart grinning. Nodding at each other they turned around and headed back to Theodore. Listening carefully ,they smiled as Dave introduced them before the curtains started to split open. Grinning at each other they all scurried forward with Alvin stopping a step in front of both of them.

Waving at the crowd they all started to sing.

_Oh_

_Oh oh oh oh yeah yeah_

_We're Coast to coast_

_We've been all around everywhere_

_Let's rock the town_

_East coast, to L.A._

_And all thats on the way_

_Don't want flashy things_

_Fancy cars_

_Diamond rings_

_Let's go rock the town_

_That is all we need to_

_Get you goin'_

_Keep you rockin'_

_Start the party_

_Never stoppin'_

_Get you movin'_

_Get you feelin'_

_Nothing stoppin'_

_All for dreamin' _

_Get you goin'_

_Keep you rockin'_

_Start the party_

_Never stoppin'_

_Get you movin'_

_Get you feelin'_

_Nothing stoppin'_

_All for dreamin'_

_Oh yeah_

_Woah baby_

_We keep you rockin' _

_Woah_

_Five towns in a week_

_Chocolate down, just to feed_

_Do it all again_

_And all because of you_

_Three gigs on the road_

_From Canada to Mexico_

_Rock hard everday_

_Cause that's just how we do to_

_Get you goin'_

_Keep you rockin'_

_Start the party_

_Never stoppin'_

_Get you movin'_

_Get you feelin'_

_Nothing stoppin'_

_All for dreamin'_

_Get you goin'_

_Keep you rockin'_

_Start the party_

_Never stoppin'_

_Get you movin'_

_Get you feelin'_

_Nothing stoppin'_

_All for dreamin'_

_One to the two_

_Two to the three _

_And that's the chipmunk's place to be_

_We saw coast to coast_

_To all the spots that are jumpin'_

_Come to the city where the munks chat_

_So when you see us on a television_

_We got a hot vaction_

_Get your body in position_

_Now that's the mission_

_Coast to coast_

_We're comin' through_

_On tour with the munks_

_That's how we do_

_Yeah_

_Coast to coast_

_Get you goin'_

_Keep you rockin'_

_Start the party_

_Never stoppin'_

_Get you movin'_

_Get you feelin'_

_Nothing stoppin'_

_All for dreamin'_

_Get you goin'_

_Keep you rockin'_

_Start the party_

_Never stoppin'_

_Get you movin'_

_Get you feelin'_

_Nothing stoppin'_

_All for dreamin'_

_Get you goin'_

_Keep you rockin'_

_Start the party_

_Never stoppin'_

_Get you movin'_

_Get you feelin'_

_Nothing stoppin'_

_All for dreamin'_

_Get you goin'_

_Keep you rockin'_

_Start the party_

_Never stoppin'_

_Get you movin'_

_Get you feelin'_

_Nothing stoppin'_

_All for dreamin'_

Breathing deeply Alvin, Simon and Theodore waved happily at the crowd. Alvin turned and faced Simon who nodded back at him. Theodore stepped backwards and Simon stepped forward so he was standing beside Alvin. Nodding at each other one more time, Alvin and Simon turned to face each other before they started to sing.

_After love...after love...after love...after love_

_No matter how hard I try_

_You keep pushing me aside_

_And I can't break through_

_There's no talking to you_

_It's so sad that you're leaving_

_It takes time to believe it_

_But after all is said and done_

_You're gonna be the lonely one, oh_

_Do you believe in life after love_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough now,_

_Do you believe in life after love_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough now_

_What am I supposed to do_

_Sit around and wait for you_

_Well I can't do that_

_And there's no turning back_

_I need time to move on_

_I need love to feel strong_

_'Cause I've had time to think it through_

_And maybe I'm too good for you, oh_

_Do you believe in life after love_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough, no_

_Do you believe in life after love_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough, no_

_Well I know that I'll get through this_

_'Cause I know that I am strong_

_And I don't need you anymore_

_No, I don't need you anymore_

_Oh, I don't need you anymore_

_No, I don't need you anymore_

_Do you believe in life after love_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough, no_

_Do you believe in life after love_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough, no_

_Do you believe in life after love_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough, no_

_Do you believe in life after love_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough, noo..oo...oo_

Breathing deeply both Alvin and Simon thanked the heavens for the fur covering their faces. Both of them were blushing deeply at the thoughts that song had brought to the front of their minds. Turning towards the crowd, they bowed and headed off the stage. It was time for the break.

******************

Aaron panted heavily as he lifted his blade up in front of him. His entire body ached with pain but he had managed to defeat all the Tainted and only had a severely weakened Nexus to deal with. Charging forward, he clashed his blade against Nexus' before spinning and slashing out, then stepping back and blocking. Though Aaron was nowhere near as skilled at using the sword as Shade, he was still skilled enough to fight someone as unskilled as Nexus.

Jumping backwards, Aaron slashed his blade through the air. A wave of black energy flew from the blade and Aaron winced as Shade tried to rip through the barriers he had sent him behind. It seemed every time he used Lunarium Shade somehow got a boost of power. Spinning and crouching, Aaron slammed his blade upwards through Nexus' throat.

Wincing as Nexus burst into flames and turned to ash, Aaron struggled to his feet. His entire body ached and he could feel the pain of having used far too much Lunarium. Bending down, Aaron grabbed Nexus' crystal but dropped it in pain as it burned his hand. Frowning, Aaron reached down to touch the crystal again only to watch as the crystal glowed and disappeared in a cyclone of yellow light.

Eyes wide, Aaron sheathed his sword and gathered energy around himself. Hopefully nothing bad had happened at the concert yet.

******************

Alvin, Simon and Theodore walked out onto the stage. Nodding at each other they immediately started to dance. The DJ started mixing the music before looking up towards the crowd and opening his mouth wide.

_Yeah! In The Place To Be!_

_Chipmunks On The M I C!_

_Witch Doctor!_

_Everybody Get can they do it!_

_(can they do it)_

_Come On People Let's Get To It!_

_(let's get to it)_

_Come On shake, Come On Roll!_

_Everybody Hit The Floor!_

_Come On shake, Come On Roll!_

_Here's The Chipmunks Here We Go!_

Alvin, Simon and Theodore grinned and started to sing.

_I Told The Witch Doctor I Was In Love With You!_

_I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me true!_

_And Then The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do!_

_He Said That:_

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang_

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang_

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

_YO DJ PUMP THIS PARTY!_

_Everybody can they do it! (go! go! go!)_

_(can they do it)_

_Come On People Let's Get To It! (go! go! go!)_

_(let's get to it)_

_Come On shake, Come On Roll!_

_Everybody Hit The Floor!_

_Come On shake, Come On Roll!_

_Here's The Chipmunks Here We Go!_

_ALVIN! SIMON! THEODORE!_

_I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me True_

_I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me Nice_

_And Then The Witch Doctor He Gave Me This Advice_

_He Said To Me, Whoa! Ya He Said To Me!_

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang_

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang_

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

_Ya You've Been Keeping Love From Me,_

_And That's Not Very Smart! (not very smart)_

_So I Went Out And Found Myself Someone _

_Who'd Tell Me How To Win Your Heart!_

_(Whoa! Yeah!)_

_My Friend The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Say_

_My Friend The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do_

_I Know That You'll Be Mine When I Say This To You Whoa! Oh Baby Baby!_

_Everybody can they do it! (go! go! go!)_

_(can they do it)_

_Come On People Let's Get To It! (go! go! go!)_

_(let's get to it)_

_Come On shake, Come On Roll!_

_Everybody Hit The Floor!_

_Come On shake, Come On Roll!_

_Here's The Chipmunks Here We Go!_

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang_

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bingbang_

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang_

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bingbang_

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

Alvin, Simon and Theodore grinned and started to sing their final song.

_We are young_

_Heartache to heartache we stand_

_No promises, no demands_

_Love is a battlefield_

_We are strong, no on can tell us we're wrong_

_Searchin' our hearts for so long_

_Both of us knowing_

_Love is a battlefield_

_You're beggin' me to go, you're makin' me stay_

_Why do you hurt me so bad_

_It would help me to know_

_Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you've had_

_Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why_

_But I'm trapped by your love and I'm chained to your side_

_We are young_

_Heartache to heartache we stand_

_No promises, no demads_

_Love is a battlefield_

Aaron moved his way through the crowd until he was standing at the front. Alvin, Simon and Theodore smiled at him as they continued to sing. But Aaron could not bring himself to smile, he had sensed it the second he arrived.

_We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong_

_Searchin' our hearts for so long_

_Both of us knowing_

_Love is a battlefiled_

_We're losing control_

_Will you turn me away or touch me deep inside_

_And before this gets old, will it still feel the same_

_There's no way this will die_

_But if we get much closer, I could lose control_

_And if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold_

_We are young_

_Heartache to heartache we stand_

_No promises, no demands_

_Love is a battlefield_

_We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong_

_Searchin' our hearts for so long_

_Both of us knowing_

_Love is a battlefield_

_We are young_

_Heartache to heartache we stand_

_No promises, no demands_

_Love is a battlefield_

_We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong_

_Searchin' our hearts for so long_

_Both of us knowing_

_Love is a battlefiled_

With their song finished Aaron climbed onto the stage, much to the surprise of security who immediately rushed forward to stop him only to find themselves thrown to the ground the second they touched him. Aaron grabbed the mike on the stage and stood to face the crowd.

"I'm afraid I must ask you all to look around yourselves," Aaron said with a frown.

The crowd looked at each other in confusion until a loud scream pierced the air. Spinning around, everyone was surprised to find the walls that had made the stadium were almost destroyed, and strange black things were trying to enter, only to be thrown back by an invisible force.

"No one panic. I am going to transport you all out of the stadium and transport them in to make sure they do not attack any of you," Aaron said before touching his glowing black crystal.

In a massive cloud of black energy the entire crowd disappeared to be replaced by a stadium full of Tainted. Aaron looked over the crowd of Tainted from the stage and sighed. Reaching into his cloak he pulled out his sword with a loud swish sound. Every Tainted turned to look at him and Aaron just stood calmly as they started charging forward. Breathing deeply Aaron raised his sword and prepared himself.

One thousand Tainted versus him would be so much fun...


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and The Chipmunks, nor do I make any money whatsoever from writing and posting this fanfiction.**

**Chapter 12 – Aaron's Last Stand**

_In a massive cloud of black energy the entire crowd disappeared to be replaced by a stadium full of Tainted. Aaron looked over the crowd of Tainted from the stage and sighed. Reaching into his cloak he pulled out his sword with a loud swish sound. Every Tainted turned to look at him and Aaron just stood calmly as they started charging forward. Breathing deeply Aaron raised his sword and prepared himself._

_One thousand Tainted versus him would be so much fun..._

*******************

Aaron spun around and slid his sword smoothly in and out of a Tainted, not even waiting to watch as it burst into flames and turned to ash. Stepping back he let a sword crash to the ground in front of him before slashing out to his side and causing another Tainted to turn to ash. Panting heavily, Aaron continued to fight, a single mantra repeating in his head.

Dodge, Slash, Block, Stab, Spin, Strike.

Knowing he could not draw any more energy out than what he was using to increase his speed and strength, Aaron felt lost. He could not let Shade have control because he was currently locked away in his mind for threatening the chipmunk brothers... though the barrier holding him was getting weaker and weaker. So instead of doing what he knew would at least help him survive he instead slashed through the chest of another Tainted.

**SPSLICK!**

Aaron refused to let out a scream as a claw slid through his back and out his chest. Quickly spinning his sword into a reverse grip, Aaron slammed it into the Tainted's chest and winced as the claw turned to flame while still inside him. The pain was apparently too much for Aaron's control as seconds later the barrier holding Shade's personality back broke. He immediately heard Shade's voice in his head.

_I can help Aaron! LET ME FIGHT!_

Ignoring Shade's voice, Aaron blocked the thick black blade of a large Tainted with his hand. Wrapping his hand around the blade, Aaron ripped it out of the Tainted's grasp. Flipping it around he decapitated the large Tainted and continued to fight, his now dual swords slicing through Tainted after Tainted. Looking around him Aaron frowned, he had killed maybe thirty-six Tainted which was a good start.

But that still left over nine hundred...

*******************

The massive crowd stood looking around outside the stadium. They had seen a bright black light and then found themselves outside. They were all now surrounding the doors and any opening in the stadium looking inside and watching the young man fight an army of black creatures. Many couldn't believe what they were seeing but then, the truth was right in front of them. Of all those in the crowd, only four had any idea what was going on.

Dave was more worried than he had been in a long time. Aaron looked exhausted and was obviously not going to be able to take on so many Tainted. He was thankful Aaron had sent his sons outside but he found himself wishing there was some way he could help. Dave was too busy watching to notice the small amber crystal appearing in his coat pocket.

Meanwhile, Simon and Alvin were trying to find some way inside. They both felt they could help Aaron and were annoyed that the barrier was repelling them for some reason. Theodore had stayed behind to rest on Dave's shoulder but they had felt compelled to try and aid Aaron. But it seemed they would be unable.

Simon had even thrust a spear of pure Lunarium into the barrier but nothing had happened. Frowning, Simon looked up and pointed towards the roof. Alvin nodded and grabbed Simon by the waist before pumping Lunarium into his legs and jumping upwards. With a light thump they landed on the roof and looked down into the room. Simon winced in pain as he watched a claw slide through Aaron's chest.

Alvin felt his eyes widening and frowned. Why on earth was Aaron fighting instead of Shade? What could Aaron be thinking? If things continued they way they seemed to be going...

Aaron would die...

*******************

Aaron spun around and blocked another strike, then another, and another. It took him a few seconds to realize just what was going on. Every Tainted in the stadium was working together in an amazing show of intelligence to move him towards a certain corner of the room. The only thing he couldn't think of was why? But then he sensed it. There was a Corrupted in the stadium and, by the feeling he was getting, this Corrupted was just as strong as Nexus had been.

Frowning, Aaron growled and cut through the arm of a Tainted in front of him. He didn't stand a chance against a Corrupted with his power levels as drained as they were. Spinning in a circle, Aaron simultaneously killed the small circle of Tainted who had been to close to him. Taking a deep breath he found himself charging forward again. Tainted after Tainted fell at his feet before bursting into flames and turning to ash. But he knew it was not enough. How many had he really killed? A hundred? Two hundred?

He had already lost count but still all he could see was the massive black crowd of Tainted. Aaron stabbed another through the chest and screamed as he suddenly felt pain flood through him. Pivoting, Aaron cut the head off a short Tainted that had just stabbed him with a poisoned dagger. Cursing softly, Aaron focused on ignoring the poison and taint that had coated the dagger as it flooded through his veins. But as he felt himself slow down and his vision begin to blur he knew the truth.

He would not survive this fight...

*******************

Dave looked through the glass doors with worry etched onto his face. He had thought, after having suffered through Alvin and Simon hiding their feelings for each other, he had seen the worst thing he would see. But even that paled in comparison to this. Surrounding him were policemen and just plain old citizens who Aaron had forced out of the stadium with his powerful crystal.

Though he knew what was going on because Simon was involved, no one else did. All they knew was that these creatures were attacking a boy who appeared fifteen. And also that the boy was fighting back with a strange silver glowing sword. Dave visibly winced as a tainted slashed across Aaron's chest with its claws. It was obvious something had happened to slow Aaron down, for he always moved faster when he was teaching Simon things.

Dave let out a gasp as Aaron stumbled back as multiple tainted slashed and clawed at him. For the first time in months Dave found himself knowing something without a doubt.

He knew that if Aaron failed, they would all be next...

*******************

Aaron stumbled backwards again as he failed to block the strikes and slashes aimed at his body. The poison was getting to him and he knew he would not be able to fight much longer. Sighing, Aaron grasped his crystal with one hand and summoned a massive flood of power. His body screamed in protest as his hair and eyes darkened. Slashing his sword, Aaron unleashed a wave of energy that destroyed every Tainted in its path. Screaming out in pain, Aaron felt his energy disappear as all traces of Lunarium left his damaged and wounded body.

Faint with blood-loss and the poison and taint flowing through him, Aaron dropped down to one knee using his sword to hold himself up.

_Aaron you have to let me out!_

_Never Shade, not when you want to harm them._

_They are not our brothers!_

_I will still die to keep them safe..._

New resolve filling him, Aaron pushed himself to his feet and slashed out as he continued his dance with death. For each Tainted he cut down though, two more filled it's place. Gasping in pain as a sword slid straight through his chest, Aaron's eyes darkened as life began to leave him. The sword was pulled out with a sickening sound and Aaron crumpled down to one knee. Coughing, he struggled to keep his eyes open as blood pooled out on the ground below him.

The crowd of Tainted suddenly stopped and took a step back. Aaron weakly looked around in confusion. Suddenly the crowd parted and the Corrupted, who had until than been standing still, started walking forward. Clenching his sword tightly in his limp hand Aaron pushed himself to his feet and charged forward to meet the Corrupted. Tainted stepped further back out of his way and the Corrupted smirked.

A massive orb of blackish yellow energy slammed into Aaron's chest and he felt himself lifted off his feet and thrown to the other side of the stadium. With a sickening explosion of blood Aaron impacted with the wall and slid down to the ground, his sword falling from his hand.

_Dammit Aaron, they aren't worth our life!_

_Ye...yes they...yes they are..._

Aaron groaned as he slowly started to climb back up to his feet. Just as he was about to gain a standing position though, a hand wrapped around his throat and lifted him into the air. Aaron struggled to breath as he looked down to the face of his attacker.

The Corrupted had already reached him...

*******************

Simon swore and cried out as the Corrupted latched onto Aaron's neck. Growling he began to gather the energy needed to break the barrier. He started to glow blue and caught a faint flicker of red to his right. Looking beside him, Simon saw Alvin was also gathering energy, though at a much slower rate. Then suddenly the barrier surrounding them flashed and all their energy disappeared. Eyes wide Simon touched the barrier and let loose a string of curses that would have made a sailor proud.

"Aaron warded it against Lunarium, we can't help him," Simon whispered quietly.

It looked like this time, there would be no victory...

*******************

Aaron grasped at and struggled against the Corrupted's hand but knew it was no use. He had nowhere near the strength needed to break its grip. He was going to die here. He could already feel his life draining away.

_Aaron I can save us...but it will be dangerous._

_I'm not letting you have control Shade._

_I know, we could fuse Aaron..._

_Fuse? _

_Yes, if we recombined our personalities we would have access to our true power._

_Our body can't handle any more energy... it gave out..._

_That's because our power is not balanced because we do not have equal control._

…

_Will you be able to hurt them?_

_No._

_Then let us do it..._

Closing his eyes, Aaron reached into his crystal's core. Summoning all the energy he could hold, he flooded his mind with it and pulled his and Shade's personalities together. Pain flooded him and he knew no more...

*******************

Simon, Alvin and to a lesser extent Dave all felt it. A massive surge of energy from within the building. Simon and Alvin though had the best view of what was going on inside. Looking into the building they watched in awe and fear as a massive tornado of black energy surrounded Aaron and sent every Tainted and the Corrupted standing by him flying backwards.

The aura was so thick that Aaron was no longer visible inside. It took a few minutes but the aura finally shrunk down until it resembled a strange ball with lines zig-zaged down the center. The crack broke apart and two pitch black wings of pure energy became clear behind the figure now standing where Aaron had been. Black lightning and power rolled off the figure but the strange black cloak that covered his body and face hide him from view. But Alvin and Simon didn't need to be able to see the figure to know one thing.

That, was not Aaron...

*******************

Slowly looking around, the figure's emotionless black eyes revealed nothing. Seemingly ignoring the sight of hundreds of Tainted and one Corrupted standing a small distance away from him, the figure bent down. Folding his hand around the hilt of Aaron's sword the figure stood and the sword glowed black. The glow faded and in it's place was a large silver scythe.

Emotionless, the figure slammed the bottom of the scythe's hilt into the ground. His long black cloak fluttered in an invisible wind as a shock wave of black energy expanded around the room. The figure turned and locked his black eyes on the Corrupted across the room before slowly starting to walk forward. Each step he took caused the ground to blacken and disintegrate beneath his feet.

Tainted threw themselves towards him only to burst into flames for seemingly no reason. But though none could see it, the figure's scythe was in reality moving so fast it appeared to be standing still. The figure's face remained emotionless as he walked forward, effortlessly killing Tainted. After all, that was why he had this power, to kill a those that had been consumed by _him._

He would never fail again...

*******************

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Dave and the crowd around the stadium were shocked. Aaron had just completely transformed and all of them were thinking along the same lines. He looked like the Grim Reaper now, with his emotionless eyes and the scythe he was holding. They watched in shock as he moved towards what Alvin, Simon and Theodore knew to be a Corrupted, effortlessly destroying the Tainted in his way to bits.

Everyone was shocked by a different thing as they watched him massacre everyone in his path. Simon was shocked at the power Aaron was effortlessly drawing out. Alvin was shocked at the speed Aaron was moving at, his scythe ripping through Tainted looking as if it never moved. Dave was shocked because he had never seen so much blood before.

But most of all Theodore was shocked. No, he was horrified. But it wasn't the blood or the death or the power. What shocked Theodore the most was the change in Aaron. Aaron who hated fighting and causing pain. It shocked him to the core for one simple reason.

Aaron didn't seem to care...

*******************

He sliced the head off another Tainted and stopped in front of the Corrupted. Slamming the wooden end of his scythe into the floor, he watched emotionless as a massive shock wave of black energy threw everyone but the Corrupted away from him. The Corrupted looked forward in horror. The thousand Tainted that had been in the stadium had been reduced to a measly hundred, including himself.

Taking a step back the Corrupted lifted his sword and held it in front of himself. His hand trembled as he attempted to shake off the feeling this monster gave off. For what could he be but a monster? Such power, it was...unnatural.

"What are you!" the Corrupted exclaimed in horror.

"**I **a**m** e**x**a**c**t**l**y **w**h**o **I **h**a**v**e **b**e**e**n **f**o**r**c**e**d **t**o **b**e**c**o**m**e...**o**r **m**a**y**b**e **I **a**m **a**l**l** t**h**a**t **I **e**v**e**r **w**a**s**," he said in an emotionless voice that shifted between two different tones.

"You can't be Shade, and you act nothing like Aaron. WHO ARE YOU!" screamed The Corrupted as he launched forward.

Lifting his hand he caught the Corrupted's sword in his fist. With a slight flick of his wrist the sword shattered into two pieces. The Corrupted stared at his sword in horror, then, the next second, he found himself held in the air, the long silver blade of the scythe right through his chest.

"M**y** n**a**m**e**...I **h**a**v**e **l**o**n**g **s**i**n**c**e** f**o**r**g**o**t**t**e**n **w**h**o** I **o**n**c**e **w**a**s**," he began without any emotion, his voice flickering between tones as if one was coming from far away, "**B**u**t **I **s**u**p**p**o**s**e** i**f **y**o**u **m**u**s**t **h**a**v**e **a** n**a**m**e**...W**r**a**i**t**h** w**i**l**l **d**o**."

Wraith then spun his scythe around and brought it slicing upwards with a quick pull of his wrist. The Corrupted fell to the ground dead, his body split halfway in two before it burst into flame and turned to ash. Wraith turned around and held his scythe above his head. Black lines spread across the floor forming some type of symbol.

Wraith's scythe slammed hard into the center...

*******************

Of everyone who saw the black lines spread out, only Alvin and Simon who were on the roof could see what symbol they created. All the black lines had created a massive, glowing black pentagram. Then Aaron...Shade...Wraith, or whoever he had become slammed his scythe into the ground.

They watched in a mix of awe and horror as every Tainted in the room screamed. Then a white transparent shape floated up from all their bodies before vanishing. Simon, who was a believer, found himself wondering exactly what had happened. Though his heart already knew.

Those had been souls...

*******************

Wraith looked around. It had worked, all of the Tainted were dead with that single power. Frowning, Wraith suddenly dropped his scythe. It hit the ground with a clang as it reverted to it's sword form. Then Wraith coughed up blood as he dropped to one knee clutching his heart. Coughing a few more times, Wraith frowned and reached his hand towards his neck.

Wraith grasped the crystal around his neck and pulled. With a mighty snap the chain around his neck broke and Wraith started to scream. Black energy flew around the room, all of it converging at him. When it finally stopped, Wraith was kneeling on the ground breathing heavily. Then his eyes turned silver and Aaron found himself looking through the glass ceiling above him into the eyes of the Chipmunks. Using the last of his power he sent one final message.

_Goodbye..._

A smile slowly spread across Aaron's face as his eyes began to close. It was over. He would finally be reunited with his brothers. He had fulfilled his promise... the hardest promise he had ever made. He had lived..

Aaron's body disintegrated in a flurry of black ash. And the obsidian crystal...

Shattered into a thousand pieces...


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and The Chipmunks, nor do I make any money whatsoever from writing and posting this fanfiction.**

**Chapter 13 – Picking up the Pieces**

_A smile slowly spread across Aaron's face as his eyes began to close. It was over. He would finally be reunited with his brothers. He had fulfilled his promise... the hardest promise he had ever made. He had lived.. _

_Aaron's body disintegrated in a flurry of black ash. And the obsidian crystal..._

_Shattered into a thousand pieces..._

*******************

Simon's blue aura rippled brightly as it grew larger and larger as he pushed his way through the crowd. People, recognizing how similar his power was to the figure who had been inside, quickly moved out of his way. Having subconsciously shifted into his human form so as not be recognized, Simon touched his hand to the powerful barrier. Even after Aaron's death the barrier had not fallen, proving just how powerful Aaron had been.

As he pushed his hand against the barrier Simon felt his power being drained away by the powerful symbols Aaron had bound into it. Scowling, he summoned more power than he ever had before and flooded the barrier with it. Seconds later the barrier shattered into pieces and disappeared. Victorious, Simon summoned a burst of Lunarium and transported himself into the center of the room.

Closing his eyes he allowed the thick feeling of latent Lunarium to wash over himself. Even though Aaron was dead, and the obsidian crystal destroyed, his power still made the very air heavy and hard to breath. Growling and howling in pain, Simon spread his aura around the entire stadium and ripped away all traces of Aaron's latent energy from the room.

His aura vanishing, Simon dropped to his knees breathing heavily. Who knew removing such power from a room could take so much energy? Struggling to his feet, Simon spun around and walked over to where Aaron had dropped his sword. Reaching down he picked it up and slid it through his belt. Turning around again Simon found that the crowd, policemen, Dave, Theodore and Alvin in his human form, had entered the stadium.

Ignoring them all Simon flared his power and vanished in a storm of blue energy.

* * *

Dave moved his car through traffic as he drove home. He knew that for his sons it was still sinking in that someone they had cared for was dead. Theodore and himself were taking it better than Alvin, and definitely better than Simon, but than again, they had been nowhere near as close to Aaron as Alvin and Simon.

Looking in his rear view mirror, Dave smiled slightly at the sight of Theodore and Alvin fast asleep in the backseat. Now, if only he knew where Simon was he wouldn't be so worried. Simon had disappeared from the stadium to who knows where and, if he understood the crystals correctly, Simon could have used it to move halfway across the world in seconds.

Sighing, Dave pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine. All he could do was trust Simon was okay wherever he had gone and would come home safely. But after what he had just seen...

He wasn't sure if just hoping was enough...

*******************

Simon howled in anger and sadness in the middle of the destroyed clearing where Aaron had trained him. It was obvious that Aaron had fought here before arriving at the stadium. Aaron would have known he stood no chance but had fought without them deliberately. Sniffling and wiping the tears from his eyes, Simon wondered why Aaron had done it. They had only known each other for a short time.

Sighing, Simon sniffled again.

The reason was of course obvious. Aaron had felt connected to them as a family, like they were the brothers he had lost long ago. Pulling Aaron's now sheathed sword out in front of him Simon looked at it long and hard. He knew what he was going to do. He and Alvin would continue training and would do what Aaron had done. Hunt down the Tainted and Corrupted as they appeared. Then they would train until they could defeat _him._

They would do it, for Aaron...

*******************

Simon pushed open the front door and walked slowly into the house. Nodding to Dave, he walked into the bedroom and placed the sword against the wall. His eyes glowed blue and then his entire body glowed brightly as he returned to his true form. Tired from having used so much energy, Simon struggled up onto his bed. His head touching the pillow he fell asleep instantly.

Alvin blinked in shock. Simon had walked right past him without acknowledging him before instantly falling asleep. But then again, he shouldn't really be surprised. Though his senses were nowhere near as good as his brother's, he still had some skill and he could tell that Simon had almost no energy left. Standing from his chair Alvin walked over to stand beside Simon and covered him with his quilt. Bending down he kissed Simon on the forehead before standing and walking out of the room.

Walking into the living room, Alvin stopped in shock as a powerful source of Lunarium filled his weak senses. Focusing with difficulty to locate the source, Alvin found his eyes widening in surprise. It was coming from right across from him in the house. Spinning around, Alvin caught the sight of a glowing yellow crystal which was hanging around the neck of the last person he would have ever thought.

How in the world had Dave gotten a crystal?

*******************

Theodore stood outside of the kitchen as Dave and Alvin talked quietly to each other. Alvin was harshly questioning Dave about the mysterious crystal he had gotten. But Theodore was barely paying attention. He already knew exactly what had happened. Just as he had known when Simon found his crystal and when Alvin had gotten his. Just like how he knew there were three Tainted currently walking across the lawn towards the house.

Sighing when he noticed no one else had noticed, Theodore silently walked out the back door. As he walked around the house he slowly pulled his crystal out from under his hoodie. His small green crystal glowed brightly as he flooded his entire body with Lunarium. Though he did not know how to shift into a human form, he had other skills he could use without shifting as his brothers and Aaron did.

Walking in front of the house, Theodore crossed his arms and looked up at the three massive Tainted walking across the lawn. Mentally connecting himself with nature, Theodore caused a massive graveyard of spikes to raise form the ground and impale the Tainted. Then he called the heat in the air to condense and sent a wave of fire towards the Tainted destroying them instantly. Knowing that Alvin, and maybe even Dave, had sensed what just happened, Theodore spun around and disappeared back into the house.

It would do no good for his secret to be discovered yet. His brothers still had far too much to learn...

* * *

Alvin rushed outside, his eyes glowing slightly as he looked around in confusion. He was sure he had sensed Lunarium being used just a few seconds ago. Looking down at the lawn Alvin's eyes widened. The ground was all dug up and burned in some spots. Shaking his head in confusion, Alvin looked around, straining his senses to the maximum. Once he was sure there was no one outside though, Alvin spun around and headed back inside, shifting back to his chipmunk form as he did so.

Alvin watched Dave hang up the phone and Theodore sleepily walking towards the bedroom. Grinning slightly, Alvin found himself happy that Theodore at least didn't have a crystal. Even if he knew a few things from what they told him and the guidebook, he was in less danger because he had no crystal. Turning, Alvin jumped up onto the table and looked up at Dave who had a pleased look on his face.

"What has you so happy Dave?" questioned Alvin

"We were just requested to do a benefit concert," answered Dave with a grin.

"When?" responded Alvin

"Three months, plenty of time," answered Dave before yawning loudly.

Waving goodnight to each other, Dave and Alvin headed towards their separate bedrooms. Closing the door quietly behind him, Alvin quickly climbed into his bed. He knew that the Seville family would never be the same again after what they had been through with Aaron... but he wouldn't give up the time they had spent with Aaron for anything in the world.

Aaron had been family, and it would take them forever to get over his death...

*******************

Meanwhile, in a hidden fortress deep within the Alaskan ice sat a figure wrapped in dark energy. He sat in a large blood red throne with spikes coming out the top. Spanning the entire large cavern in front of him were thousand of Tainted and in front of them were a small group of fifteen Corrupted. Grinning evilly, the figure motioned with his hand. Four massive blurs appeared in front of him as four figures appeared out of nowhere.

"My most loyal Arch Shadows, now that the foolish Aaron is finally gone we may begin my plan," rasped the figure.

The four figures knelt down to the ground in front of the figure. Each of them wore thick black armor with long black capes. None of them wore helmets and each of their faces were revealed in the dim light of the room.

The first had long red hair and redish yellow eyes. The second short green hair that spiked in every direction and greenish yellow eyes. The third, medium length straight blue hair and bluish yellow eyes, and the final one had white hair that was tied back in a spiky ponytail along with whitish yellow eyes. Hanging around each of their necks was a brightly glowing blackish yellow crystal.

"With these solid crystals of taint you are my strongest soldiers, so it is with you I leave a new task," continued the figure.

"I, Lord Shadow, command you to destroy the Seville family!"

* * *

**A/N: So the beginning of the chipmunk's journey ends. But the danger Aaron had hunted all his life now has his dark goals firmly set on the chipmunks. Will they survive the encounter or perish trying?**

**Be on the lookout for Crystals: Squeakquel to find out. **


End file.
